You, Me and Baby G Make Three
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Continuing saga from the IQ Test/ Bobby and Alex prepare for "Baby G" Chapter 22: Bobby, Alex, Haley, Tracy and John arrive in New York. That's a wrap! For now ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, Don't own them!**

**A continuing story line from the IQ test**

**Bobby and Alex are married and expecting**

**Time frame ... after "Frame"**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**There's Free and then There's Free**

**Alex's POV**

Declan Gage declared Robert Goren free, free from what? His life as he once knew it? Maybe, but how do you forget your past, or move on from it? It does form the person that you eventually come to be … doesn't it? What about your future … the fact the everyone at 1PP will gather around the water cooler and talk about the great Detective Goren and how he just found out that his biological father was the serial rapist murderer Mark Ford Brady? Bobby Brady … there's free and then there's getting your ass kicked as a kid in grade school with a name like that. The thought made him laugh, until he realized how old he was and that Bobby Brady wasn't penned yet on some writers pad or the "Brady Bunch" for that matter. So … Goren he was and Goren he'll stay and the question of freedom … no, not free … he was going to be the Dad to Baby G … Baby Goren, that is. Who is free any way? Not me. Not even Baby G … she/he is swimming around in my belly waiting to come out and play. Wait until she gets a load of Big G! What will she make of her big Daddy? She's going to fall madly in love with him the moment she sees his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She'll see the love he feels for her like I see the love he feels for me every time he looks at me. When Ross told me to rule him out of the murders and he looked directly into my eyes … I even saw it through the hurt and pain he was going through. The silver lining of the situation … I could investigate my husband without prejudice. The brass can't say that I held back because we have sex on a regular basis … thank God! (The sex, not the silver lining) We need this vacation … he seems okay … we buried Frank … uneventful … with his Mom. No funeral, no pomp and circumstance, just us and Lewis.

"Bobby, why are you sitting there? I thought you wanted to hit the road, feel the wind in your hair, yada, yada, yada."

"Yada? Not that again." _His smile is infectious, but this time, fake._

"What?"

"What does it mean to be free, Alex?"

"If we start this conversation now … I might as well put my feet in the stirrups and have this kid … because that's a long conversation."

"Seven months worth?"

"No … but, can we just get in the car and feel the wind?"

So off we go and it's going to be a long ride but I'm excited because Robert Goren does not talk about his stuff, he'll get you talking about your stuff … hell … he'll have you confessing to a crime you didn't commit and you'll be convinced that you did it. To talk about feelings and what they mean … yeah … I'm, as the kids would say … stoked.

We get in the car and the windows are down and he reaches over and places his hand on Baby G. I have a baby bump, not huge but it's there … he smiles and looks over.

"Eyes back on the road mister … you're a lousy driver as it is! _I point at my expanding belly. _Baby on board!" _He laughs._

"Single people are free … I don't want to be free."

"He was demented Bobby … you know that. You're dwelling."

"I'm thinking, not dwelling."

"You dwell."

"Tell me then Alex, what does it mean to be free … better yet … what does it mean for Robert Goren , or who ever the fuck I am , to be free?"

"Yup … you're not dwelling."

"No snark … please."

"Sorry … You are Robert Goren … born with that name and God help you … cause some one did … raised with that name. Let's move on from that point. Your gene pool has shallow water but somehow you managed to fall into the deep end and came up with the good stuff."

"The good stuff?"

"I like what I see … _I raise my eyebrows to lighten his mood a bit, he drives faster when he's pissed … he's pissed._

"What do you see that so many people never saw … the people that Dec talked about."

"The people he said didn't return your love?"

"Yes."

"They … your Mother … loved you … you saw it. She was sick Bobby … it wasn't her fault … the things she did. Brady, all of it. Intellectually, you know that."

"Do I?"

"Yes … little Bobby doesn't. Not my little Bobby. The little boy inside you."

"I knew which little Bobby you meant."

He becomes very silent for the rest of the ride to Lake George … I guess he needs to think about separating the here and now from the been there done that. The question of freedom will have to wait, because we have arrived at our destination, "Lake George's Boathouse Bed & Breakfast."

He unpacks the car in relative silence and we check in. His silence remains and the Bobby of the past two years is returning. I thought or hoped, that he was doing okay, but the ride to Lake George was disappointing. He went back into his head … I needed to get him out of there … out of the abyss. So I grab his hand and place it back on Baby G to reassure him that his love is returned and always will be. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was wrong … single people aren't free. I wasn't free. My feelings for you were in prison … that's not freedom."

He can be so confusing … that's why I love him. I wonder what Baby G is going to be like!? A little snarkey genius perhaps?

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_tbc? let me know. I write to relieve stress but if you don't want to read my stress reduction ... well ... I'll start drawing :( Please review ... Judeey_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:( No ties to L&OCI**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Meaning of Life and Roller Coasters**

**Bobby's POV**

I can feel myself slipping again. Eames and I were back in a groove again at work and at home Alex and I were happy, in love and expecting. I did of course screw up by trying to help out in a Federal investigation., but it was for Mike and Carolyn … I just chose not to tell her in a timely fashion. She chose to get pissed at me. Then the big blow came … Declan Gage. Yeah … he wanted to help me be free. I never told him that I married Eames … they hate each other … hate … a very strong word, the only word to describe that relationship. Why did I stay 'close' to him? In 1987 , he became my mentor in the U.S. Army's Criminal Investigation Command, I owe him my skills as a profiler … my worth as a man. Well that's how I see it. Alex sees it differently … but as I said, she hates him and she loves me. So, he teamed up with Nicole Wallace and killed my brother Frank then he killed Nicole and framed me, or tried, for the whole mess, while exposing who my real father was. All to get back at me for what _he _did to his daughter … bottom line. Hmm, bottom line … what he did to Eames … my Eames, my Alex. That man, that demented pathetic man … he would have hurt Alex if he had known we were married. He would have wanted me to be free from her. I need to know what free means. I'm slipping again … I don't feel free … I feel trapped inside my head. Here we are on our honeymoon … over due … and I'm stuck inside my head. As I'm unpacking, I see her lying there, hands on Baby G … she's sleeping and she's smiling. God I love that woman. I owe it to her to get out of my head, her and Baby G. I lie down beside her and we 'spoon,' I just need to hold her … nothing more, sometimes this contact is the most intimate. It's funny how she knows what I need … this is what I need.

"Bobby … Bobby … time to wake up. I ordered room service." _She gently shakes my shoulder. I went years dreaming of waking up and seeing her face … I need to talk, I just don't know how._

"Hmm, oh … sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"It's only six … you were tired … we fell asleep … no big deal. I needed the rest." _She needs this romantic honeymoon, not a husband that's slipping into the abyss._

"What are we eating?"

"Eggplant and chicken parm … I couldn't decide, I thought we could share." _I'd share my heart with her … actually … it's all hers … she may have to share it in about seven months._

"Sounds good."

"What would you like to do tonight?"

"Talk." _The look on her face was priceless. I never talk … I try, but fail. _

The one time I let her talk me into couples counseling, we end up going to Dr. Matthew Lovett … drug dealer. I wonder how that's going? If I call Mike or Special Agent Jose Dameda, Alex will lose her mind. Dr. Lovett … yeah right … should have known, 'love it,' the proof was right under our nose. A couple's counselor named 'love it,' that's like a porn star named fuckit. Should have known … I'm slipping.

"You want to know what being free means again … as if _I _know?"

"Not just that."

"It's like … the meaning of life … answer that and I'll tell you what being free for Robert Goren means." _The meaning of life? Is she serious? _

"No no no no no, _with my finger waving at her, _you have to tell me, I mean, not what it's like to be free but why you love me when nobody else ever did? I don't want you to hit me or anything I just want to know why we're such a perfect fit. I ask because the past two years have really sucked! So why us? I guess my question _is _about the meaning of life."

"Jesus Bobby … when you talk … it's deep. Kind of like the art you like … it makes you think."

"Ya know, you once told me that I was free for the first time in my life, remember, when you threw me off the train?"

"Roller coaster … the Goren Express. Yeah I remember."

"You meant that I was free from obligation … free to do as I please. You really had something there."

"No I didn't … well maybe … but we're married now, you'll never be free of me."

She always says that right thing, except that time on the opposite side of the glass, but then again, maybe I didn't say the right thing or do the right thing then either.

"No I mean the roller coaster … that could be the meaning of life. It sure has been my life. One gigantic roller coaster."

"Ah duh … why do you think I called you the Goren Express!? Everybody's life is a roller coaster … peaks and valleys and the fact that you had to raise yourself. You said it to Declan, your mother knew you could take care of yourself …was that fair? No… did it make you the wonderful human being that you are? Probably. To answer your question … why do I love you? Because you're the most incredible man I have ever known and the only man that I would consider having a child with, in fact, I've wanted to have your child since the first time I saw you hold Nathan. I know that you're hurting right now and your in the "valley" but me and Baby G will always be here … peaks, valleys, roller coaster, merry-go-round … whatever … wherever you are in life, we'll be there to help you through."

"You, me and Baby G, talk about a roller coaster. In seven months we're going to be the parents of a beautiful child."

"Only if she looks like me."

"What if _he_ looks like me?"

"Then he'll be handsome and huge."

I can't stay in my head when Alex is around … sometimes at work … when she's Eames, I can, but Alex won't let me. What Declan said about me being free … this is it … loving my Partner and the world can know. I don't have to fear Nicole retaliating by hurting Eames or Jo … tongue-less comatose Jo. Sure, we have enemies but we're Major Case … they usually go away for a very long time. I am free and I know the meaning of life … it's a roller coaster ride and when Baby G is tall enough, with my height, probably around two, I'll take him to Coney Island to take him for a ride. For now, I'll make love to my wife and when we wake up in the morning we'll go hiking … imagine that … no gun … no body to sniff at … no perp to chase … no paperwork. I'm on my honeymoon. _Eyebrows rise and fall multiple times._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_**Honeymoonish stuff coming up ... coming and up ... key words! Hope you're liking this one!? please review. Thanks for reading, Judeey ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Honeymoonish Rated M Activities**

**Little to no angst!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Honeymoon Finally Begins**

We all know that Bobby loves to dance … well … he and Alex did the horizontal rumba all night long. I guess Bobby is feeling better. You would just about have to, as Ross said … to lose your mother and then your brother, that's a lot. The one thing that Ross didn't yet know … Baby G was on the way, which meant one thing, Bobby would be without his Partner. Ross was going to have a stroke. For Bobby, to have Bishop back, he was thinking about taking paternity leave.

Alex was sleeping on her stomach, might as well get those last few weeks in before the little baby bump becomes a huge baby Bobby bump. Bobby slaps her on the rump to wake her.

"Wake up sunshine … time to not do anything we don't want to do."

"Huh? What … do what?"

"Nothing, that's the point … so get up!"

"My coochy hurts."

"Your what?"

"My female area … your package played with my package … all night long. Get it Detective?"

"Oh, coochy … is that in anatomy books? _Bobby starts to fondle said coochy. _

Alex was still on her back when he decided to become tactile during this anatomy lessen. He ran his hand down her perfect little bum to her coochy while he kissed the back of her neck. His other arm was extended over her head, playing with strands of her hair. His kisses traveled to her ear and then back to her neck. He then entered her … one finger then two, eliciting moans of pain and pleasure. She opened her legs wider for him, inviting him in for more. He added a third finger and massaged her center with a new found enthusiasm. She was enjoying every minute of it. He moved on top of her and entered her from behind and wrapped his hands around her to feel her breasts in his incredibly large warm hands. He played with her nipples while he rhythmically pressed in and out of her. He was about to cum when he suddenly stopped and turned her over to face him. He entered her again with her arching into him and meeting him thrust for thrust. They came together in a sweaty heap … breathing heavy and holding on to each other for dear life.

"God Alex … my coochy hurts now."

"You don't have a coochy, you have a cocky."

The honeymoon couple laugh real laughs for the first time since Bobby's gruesome discovery of Franks body and what was to follow, but that was behind them now and what was in front of them … in particular Alex … was a visible baby bump. Bobby rubs Baby G, one of his most favorite past times.

"When we get back, we have to tell everyone about the baby Alex."

"Are you saying that I'm getting fat?"

"Wwha…what? ..nn no."

"Then why?"

"Because your parents will be thrilled. We have to tell work, our friends, dogs, cats in our neighborhood … I want to tell the world. That's why."

"So you don't think I'm getting fat?"

"NO! However, without clothes on … which I like … you can see a little baby bump. Before too long, you'll be showing, why hide it. You're pregnant, we're going to be parents, I want people to know."

"Okay, who should we start with?"

"Your parents of course. They'll probably have a cookout and then we can announce it."

"You, me and Baby G makes three, at an Eames cookout."

"Yeah, this time next year … Labor Day. Maybe we'll have the cookout at our house."

"Do you think my sisters will throw a baby shower?"

"Your sisters and Dori will throw the biggest shower that you have ever seen."

"Do you want a boy or a girl Bobby?"

"Just a healthy baby."

"No, not good enough. Boy or girl?"

"Girl, no boy."

"Why?"

"With a boy, you worry about only one penis. With a girl you have to worry about them all … and I carry a gun! What do you want?"

"For some poor boys sake … a boy! And for the record … I'm sorry I asked."

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_next up: going home and telling the folks. Thanks to all that are reading! ;) --judeey_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, not mine.**

**Chapter 4 **

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Time To Let The Cat Out Of The Bag**

After a few days of marital bliss and successfully blacking out the real world, the Goren's decide to head home just in time for the Eames' Annual Labor Day Cookout. It was time to tell the family that there was going to be an addition. They called ahead to let them know they were coming. John Eames was concerned for Bobby and was assured by his daughter that he was doing as well as could be expected and was looking forward to his father-in-law's ribs. They hung up, but John was apprehensive about the call and decided to invite Jimmy and Angie and the girls to the cookout, he thought they were coming back too early and that made him worry about his son-in-law. When he spoke to Jimmy Deakins on the phone, Jimmy of course already knew about the pregnancy. He told John "_not to borrow trouble and make the damn ribs."_

_OOO_

The ride back to Manhattan was uneventful … sort of. Bobby and Alex were both relaxed and ready to make the big announcement. Alex could see a real smile on his face as they spoke about how they were going to spill the beans.

"I keep the picture of the sonogram in my wallet … we could show them that, and say, guess who this is?"

"You have Baby G in your wallet?"

"Yeah, here … look through it … it should be right next to yours."

Alex searches Bobby's wallet while he's driving and not only finds the pictures but also finds a fortune from a fortune cookie he had a few years back that made them both laugh one late night eating at her place, mulling over a case. The fortune: Your True Love Is Right Under Your Nose. Of course she was, he being six foot four and she being five foot three. She looked over at her handsome husband and started to cry, he of course started to panic.

"Ally … what's wrong? Should I pull over?"

"No … no. _She touches his arm and squeezes. _You saved the fortune."

"Well ya know, it didn't take Confucius to tell me something I already knew … I had to keep it … I hoped someday it would come true."

"Pull over."

He pulled over … it had been a long time since either one of them had sex in a car … that was about to change. He found a quiet area and she made quick work of his belt. She straddled him and made love to him … doing all the work, showing him that Confucius was indeed correct. They were a little late for the cookout.

_OOO_

Upon arrival, Alex and Bobby were greeted by the Deakins' two daughters, teenagers Heather and Sarah with Nathan riding Sarah's back. Nathan leaped from Sarah onto Bobby … he was happy to see his, now, uncle.

"Hey Nate, are you behaving?"

"No, mom says I'm creating havoc."

Alex whispers in Bobby's ear … _wait til Baby G arrives … I wonder ?? Will Baby G have that same Goren grin … the one that he's sporting right now? Genetics are a funny thing._

"Alex, Bobby … you finally made it … was traffic bad?"

"Ah yeah, traffic."

"Dad …where's mom?"

"In the house putting the last touches on her potato salad."

"Can we go inside for a sec?"

John has that feeling of doom … he has the feeling that they came to the realization that their marriage could no longer take the stress of Bobby's life and they went away to get a quickie divorce in Mexico or something.

The kitchen was busy with activity, Jimmy was harassing Erin Eames about letting John come out to play with the 'boys' and Angie was prepping the burgers for the grill. Alex's brothers and sisters were in and out, the multitude of kids were in and out. Alex and Bobby wanted to tell them alone first … they needed a private room.

"John, Alex and I would like to talk to you and Erin … alone." _Alex, not her fault, picks the wrong time to get nauseas, it makes her look upset, reaffirming John's suspicions._

Jimmy and Angie take the hint and clear the room for them. John walks across the room and turns his back to them. Erin sits at the kitchen table and waits to hear what they have to say.

"Listen, kids … whatever this is, it can be worked out, you could go to counseling or something."

That statement, although confusing to them, elicited a roar from both of them simultaneously.

"No way not that!" _and then they started to laugh._

"I don't think the dissolving of your marriage is a laughing matter!"

Bobby and Alex stop laughing and look at each other in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry … what … who's doing that?"

"Well isn't that what you came to tell us?"

"John … I'm never letting Alex go. I love your daughter and can't imagine my life without her. I've lost a lot … if I lost her … I'd hang it up."

"Then Robert … what is this all about?"

"Mom … we have good news … great news. Bobby, show her."

Bobby takes his wallet out and retrieves the sonogram and hands it to Alex.

John walks over to his wife where they both study the 'photograph.'

"Is that a baby? Alex are you … Oh My God! And here I thought you two were splitting up."

"Robert, come here." _Erin Eames rises from her chair and wraps her frail arms around her very large son-in-law. _I didn't think my daughter would ever be happy. _She looks up at him, he bends down to her as she is reaching up to put her hands on his face. _Thank you, Son." _and she kisses his cheek._

Alex, watching this exchange, is weeping like a little girl … no, sorry … that's John Eames … Alex is smiling and hugging her dad.

No big announcement was needed … the eavesdropping Eames clan were all outside the door along with the Deakins. A huge scream of excitement could be heard at 1 PP … Ross had no idea why … but he was about to find out!

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next: They tell Ross! Thanks for reading, please review. Judeey;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: L&OCI not mine**

**Chapter 5**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Not Ready for Reality or Ross**

The cat was out of the bag. The entire Eames clan had their suspicions as to why Bobby and Alex cut their honeymoon at Lake George short … her brother Jack won the pool. He was proud as a peacock, everyone else was talking smack about his boy Bobby's mental health … Jack liked Bobby very much, he knew the big guy would make it through this. Besides, when he came up with the idea of Alex being pregnant, Jimmy Deakins looked away, Jack was the other cop in the family and that was a 'tell.'

The celebration went on for hours and Bobby was having a good time … too good.

"Jimmy, do you believe that jackass Ross told my Alex to investigate me?" _Bobby has had a little too much to drink. Jimmy figures he should let him talk and get it all out._

"I can't say that I would have done the same thing. I'd like to think you would have told me about Brady."

"I don't know … I didn't tell Alex. I'm not him you know." _Jimmy scoffs at this statement._

"You don't think we all know that. If any two people were more opposite. Shoot Bobby, you could have come to me."

"Ross liked me for those murders. My own brother … my own brother." _There are tears in his eyes._

Jimmy sit's a little closer to Bobby and places his hand on his shoulder and speaks a little more sternly.

"Forget Ross, that man will never know you like we all know you. Look around Bobby. _Jimmy makes a gesture for Bobby to look around the Eames' yard. Bobby looks up and catches Alex looking over at them. _This is your family, they have welcomed you with open arms, they love you and believe in you. You're going to be a dad soon, I know it's not easy but, lets move forward and have the happy life that you and Alex deserve."

Alex makes her way over to her husband and former captain.

"How are you boys doing over here? Can I get you anything? Another beer, anything?"

"I could use my bed, I think I've had enough to drink Ally."

"Yup, he's had enough. Alex, Angie and the girls and I are gonna get going. We'll say good night to your parents. We'll do dinner real soon, okay?"

"I'll call Angie, we'll make plans."

Jimmy leans over to give Alex a kiss. Bobby is finding his hands very interesting, Jimmy gives him a playful smack on his head. Bobby looks up and they do the guy nod thing. Alex can see that whatever Bobby and Jimmy were talking about, made him very melancholy, with that combined with the amount of alcohol that he consumed … it was time to leave.

_OOO_

It had been a long weekend away from home and a long day of overindulgence … ribs, chips, hotdogs, beer, burgers, watermelon … you name it. Alex couldn't tell if Bobby was in need of a Tums or an antidepressant … he was way too quiet.

"Bobby, can I get you something?"

"An honest answer."

"Ask the question."

"Did you like me for those murders?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Not for a blink of an eye."

"I was sneaking around … working the Lake case … you could have suspected me."

"No! Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because we have to tell Ross about Baby G and he liked me for those murders."

"Bobby, he was just doing his job. The stress that you have been under. It was good for us that I did the investigation, the luds, the financials, the e-mails. I could remove my self from being your wife. They're just waiting for us to screw up."

"They could say you tainted the evidence."

"Simmons helped with it … they couldn't unless they wanted to accuse him too."

"Whatever, I don't know if I can work for a man that thinks I could kill my own brother, then outs me to Major Case. You know I'm water cooler gossip 'serial killer's son.' I just don't know if I can go back."

Bobby walks away from a stunned Alex. He heads into the bedroom and falls asleep. She doesn't remember buying another ticket on the Goren express, she was really starting to hate roller coasters. She slept on the couch … it felt more like the merry-go-round … appropriate, because her head was spinning.

When he woke up the next morning and Alex wasn't by his side and his head felt like a lead balloon … he wondered what he did and where she was … he went looking. She was curled up on the couch and the DVD player was on. He knew he was in trouble when he saw the movie that she put in to watch … "An Affair To Remember" … she watches that movie when she's upset … _he_ upset her. He sat in his easy boy, like anything for him was ever easy, and tried to remember what he did. He sat with head in hands remembering the cookout, too much beer and talking with Jimmy. He was mad at Ross … Ross. He walked away from her … end of discussion, he was quitting and he didn't consult her. It had been on his mind and the overindulgence of beer caused it slip out. Alex woke up and saw a motionless Bobby, she got off the couch and was kneeling in front of him, his only clue that she was there … her two tiny hands traveling up his thighs. He finally tilts his head to see her.

"Baby, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I just want you to put yourself in his shoes … Ross, I mean."

"They're way too small for me."

"The Tunnel of Love."

"Excuse me."

"My favorite ride."

"I'm confused."

"Join the club. Bobby, please make an appointment with Dr. Olivet. Don't do anything rash. I understand your frustration with Ross. Don't you think it hurts me when he comes down on you? This time he was by the book … believe it or not, he was trying to protect you."

Bobby lets out the breath that he had been holding … he really didn't want to have this conversation, especially with a hangover. He thought about the roller coaster and relating it to the meaning of life. It was always going to be the meaning of his relationship with Captain Ross as well. His relationship with Captain Deakins wasn't perfect but there was a mutual respect there that wasn't present between Goren and Ross. Respect was important to Goren, if there was one thing he was confident in, it was his ability as an effective police officer.

Bobby puts his hands up as if to surrender or to agree with Alex but that's not exactly what he had in mind. He was awake, alert and sober, he knew how he felt and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

"I don't want to hear you defend that man right now Baby … I just can't. I need to go for a walk. I'll call Olivet on my walk … I have her number in my cell. I just need some air right now."

With that, he leaves and Alex puts "An Affair To Remember" back in the DVD player.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_He's moody and Alex reminds him that she's the one that's pregnant! Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no, not mine L&OCI that is ... warped mind, yes.**

**Chapter 6 ... a Tease ... sorry :( hehehehehe**

**Ross Comes A Callin**

Bobby returns, after an extended walk, to discover an NYPD vehicle parked in front of his building. _Great, what's this now? _He makes his way up to his third floor apartment to find a pacing Alex and Captain Ross, sitting, having a cup of coffee. Ross stands up to greet him and Alex stops dead in her tracks with hands on her hips.

"Bobby, where have you been?"

He glances over at Ross and then back at Alex as if to say "not now," but her posture is saying, "too bad."

With a heavy sigh, "I called Dr. Olivet and she asked me to come see her … so I did."

"Detective, I'm sorry to intrude on you and Detec … um … your wife, but I wanted to come by and talk to you in person."

"What about?"

"Tates, Testarossa … your brother …"

"All that while I'm on medical leave for my _mental instability_?"

"Detective … that's not why your on medical leave. You're on leave due to exhaustion."

"Bobby, would you just listen to what Captain Ross has to say?"

Another heavy sigh and he finally sits down. Alex makes him a cup of coffee and sits down next to him placing her hand on his leg.

"I understand that you discovered the true identity of that couples counselor, Dr. Lovett during the investigation into your brother's death."

"Yes Sir."

"I don't know how you did that … I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything else."

"I was too close to the truth. They're my friends … it's a dangerous situation. I couldn't just let that lead go. The man is a Navy Seal, or was. What ever the case, I had information they needed, I couldn't drop the ball because my life was in turmoil."

"Turmoil? Try chaos."

"Same thing."

"Mike sent me a letter. He isn't coming back to Major Case. The resignation stands, he really is retiring from the NYPD. I've asked Detective Daniels to come back and work with Wheeler until we can find a permanent replacement."

"I liked working with Daniels, he's a straight up good guy. Meg will like him."

"Is that all Captain?

"No, the real reason for the visit, I came by to apologize for prying into your personal life. I thought it was necessary to clear you before the Chief of D's got wind of any of the investigation. I want you to know that I never thought that you were capable of being a cold blooded killer. As far as the information about the identity of your biological father is concerned, it's not bullpen gossip … I would not tolerate that."

Bobby just nods his head.

"Captain, you said you came by to discuss Tates, and Testarossa as well?"

"Yes Eames or is it going to be Goren? That will be confusing when I yell … Goren, in my office!"

Bobby pipes up. "I think we'll know which Goren you mean."

The levity breaks the bit of tension in the room and Alex explains that at work she'll remain Eames.

"Anyway, back to the other reason, I've put you in for a Commendation for the Tates undercover operation and the Testarossa case. If they go through you should get your six months pay retro active."

"Why would you do that Sir?"

"Why wouldn't I? You saved lives Goren and it's about time that the brass got their heads out of their asses and saw that. I saw that Eames had written a letter years ago requesting a new partner. I asked her about it … tell him what you said to me."

"I know all about it … she had to testify in court."

"No, this is different … this was you wife telling me off. Go ahead Mrs. Goren Tell him."

Alex puts her head down and shakes her head no.

"Okay fine, I'll tell him. Besides being an effective police officer she also said at first she was afraid of you … just like I was … am. Yeah that's right. We paid our dues just like you, to get to Major Case, but some how, you can figure thing out by leaps and bounds … I don't know, like you have a crime statistics computer in your brain. It's scary to us. We're not scared of you … like you're going to hurt us … but scared like … what are we chopped liver? It makes us think that we don't belong in your presence like you're the Great Goren or something … it's intimidating. I'm the Captain for Christ sakes and yeah … your stats make me look good but I'll never be _as _good. That just pisses me off."

While the Captain is ranting and raving, Bobby's interest in his shoes has become obsessive. He doesn't know what to make of this and he's really not sure if he's being complimented or yelled at … again.

"Captain, I try not to piss anybody off … well maybe that's not true but I do what I do for a good reason … usually."

A big huff noise comes out of the Captain. "Goren, what I'm trying to say to you is, I think you're one of the finest Detectives that I have ever known but we are going to keep butting heads. I just want you to know that I'm proud to be your Captain."

Bobby shakes out the cobwebs. "Ah … Thank you Captain."

"Well Goren's, I should get back … Jeffries is minding the store … 1PP could be fire wood right now."

"Sir, before you go … one more thing. You may want to sit for this."

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I know ... I'm a tease ... I was just thinking how it would be nice if Ross wasn't such a dxxx to Bobby. Had to write it down. Thanks for reading! JA_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: L&OCI Yada Yada No No Don't own them ... they would have been cancelled!**

**Chapter seven ... They tell Ross about Baby G.**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Another Goren in The World**

Captain Ross sits back down and Alex pours him another cup of coffee. Bobby stands up and starts to pace giving Ross a very uncomfortable feeling. He has seen this routine in the past two years too many times to know, it's usually not a good thing.

"What's this all about Detectives?"

Bobby is in full Goren pace mode … the whole nine yards, as it were. The pacing, the rubbing of the neck, other hand on the hip, looking down … he stops and makes a hand gesture at Alex pointing to Ross as if to say … 'you tell him.' She gives him one of her annoyed looks that say … 'gee, thanks.' They have done this glance at each other thing throughout their eight year partnership … it still works as a married couple.

"Okay … well … _just rip the band aid off … _Bobby and I are expecting."

"Expecting what?"

Bobby … very sarcastically … "A baby … _Captain."_

"Oh God, maternity leave … What am I going to do with him?" _The look of panic crosses Captain Ross's face. The mere thought of Bobby being without his partner … he heard about Bishop … he didn't want to deal with "Ying without Yang._

"I read NYPD's policy, I can take paternity leave with her … if it's feasible."

"How much time do we have?"

"I have seven months to go."

"Okay, great, lets not panic." _Ross starts pacing … just like Goren._

Both Alex and Bobby start to laugh, as far as they're concerned, Baby G is the bright and shiny spot in their lives … no reason to panic.

"Sir, Alex and I are thrilled about Baby G, neither one of us thought we would have children … so we were hoping that you would support us and not … ah … _panic_."

"Support? Yes of course. You just caught me by surprise. Can we keep this a secret until I can get your back pay for you? I don't know how Chief Dick Head will react … you didn't hear me call him that."

"Yes Sir and we didn't hear a thing."

As Ross left he was shaking his head … what more can he expect from his two star Detectives? Married, a baby on the way … another Goren in the world. What could possibly be next? He didn't even want to think about it. Paternity leave … who ever came up with that idea must have been around during Eames pregnancy with Nathaniel. It made him wonder if there was such a leave called Partnerity Leave … Bishop would have appreciated that.

Closing the door, Bobby had a quizzical look on his face.

"Did you call Ross and tell him I was going to quit Major Case."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're my Partner and I told you I wasn't going back."

"I'm your wife first. However, as your Partner and knowing you as well as I do … you just needed time to cool off. I would never step over the line like that … it's your decision."

"And you would support that?"

"What ever you decide, I will support you."

"I talked to Dr. Olivet about leaving."

"And?"

"She wants to see me again … we had a good session."

"What about what Ross is doing for you … for us? Six months back pay … that could be a down payment on a new house … pay off all your debts … this means a lot to our financial situation."

Bobby hates to be reminded that he entered this marriage in debt but then again, he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of the only happiness that he would ever know.

"I appreciate that Alex, but lets not count our chickens, okay?"

"I just want you to keep in mind that he's trying … meet him half way. Besides, I don't want to break in a new partner, my luck, I'll end up with Bishop."

"Serves you right."

"Hey … you love Nate."

"Yup … you're right I do … he's worth the hell I went through with out you."

"Hey Mr. Goren … do you feel like making love to your wife?"

"Well, Mrs. Goren, when don't I?"

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_short and sweet? Tell me what you thought of Ross...please. thanks for reading! --Judeey-- ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:L&OCI not mine ... good thing!**

**end of this chapter is rated M yee ha!! Ride um Alex!**

**Chapter Eight**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Ross is in Shock … or is he having a Stroke?**

While the Goren's make their way to the bedroom, Ross sits in his cruiser contemplating the fate of his married Detectives. They skirted the issue of being Partners and staying Partners after becoming Mister and Misses, but this … a baby. How was he going to get this one by the Chief? How was he going to get this by his own brain? He still had a hard time with the two of them together if the truth be told. He was proud to be Goren's Captain … cautiously proud. Goren was a hot head … not a whack job, and he was more than an effective police officer and he was always right and he was brilliant and _he_ felt like Goren's water carrier and and and and and ….. He was jealous of Goren. Bobby certainly didn't have it all. His life was in disarray … other than Alex and Baby G. He suffered so many losses throughout his life, he didn't feel like a lucky guy. He did now … he had Alex, but even her loving him couldn't erase his painful past. I suppose it was Goren's abilities as a profiler, as a police officer that Ross was jealous about … what else could it be? Alex? Did he have thoughts of hooking up with her when he first took over Deakins' command? Did he listen to the idle gossip about Goren and felt that _he_ was better suited for Alex? Well, the better man won and he needed to get a grip because she was having Bobby's baby and they were going to be a very happy family of three and there was nothing he could do about it. Did he really just admit that to himself? He did and now he needed to make things right by the Goren's. He was going to talk to the Chief and get Goren his six months back pay.

**Moran is in Shock … or is he having a Stroke**

"_Excuse me Sir, Captain Ross to see you."_

"_Send him in Christine."_

"Danny, what can I do for you?"

"Boss, thanks for seeing me … it's about Goren."

The Chief immediately rolls his eyes puts his hands up and sits back down.

"What did he do now?"

"No, nothing like that. So many people came forward after he exposed Tates for what it was … it's all in my report. I was wondering where we were on getting him his back pay? After the investigation into his brother's death, Goren's financial situation is very bad, he's a newlywed and you know six months without pay … it hurts."

"I can imagine, being the man … he must hate living off Eames."

"I was hoping that we would have some good news for them."

"It looks like he is going to get it. Give me to the end of the week and we should have an answer."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"You've done all you can do and we have letters from families, that I suspect you had something to do with, that are grateful to Goren for finding their loved ones, presumably missing but were in fact incarcerated at Tates and no one knew. The Mayor is impressed but then again, Goren does impress him."

"I think I have jumped on that band wagon myself."

"Not me, but I am a big enough man to say he does make the department look good, problem is, it's usually after he makes us look foolish."

"The department makes it self look foolish. Goren can't tolerate stupidity … it's not in him to look the other way. That's what makes him a good cop."

"I suppose Danny."

Ross leaves the Chief's office feeling good about the conversation. He feels less guilty for coming to the realization that he had feelings for Eames and now he could do something good for both her and Goren. He has a bounce in his step. He makes a phone call.

**The Goren Master Playroom … ah, Bedroom**

… And the cell phone starts to ring …

"Uh … Goren"

"Detective … Captain Ross."

"Yes Captain." _Bobby rolls off Alex with a more than annoyed look. _

"Just wanted you to know that we may have your back pay by the end of the week. The Mayor was very impressed with the families that have come forward on your behalf and it looks like he's going to okay the retro active pay … the Chief of D's too."

"That's great Captain … thank you … I appreciate it very much."

"No problem … tell Alex to take care of herself … she's eating for two now."

"Yes Sir, I will."

"He said I should be getting that back pay very soon and that you should take care of your self because you're eating for two. Funny, he never said that to me and I've been eating for two for the past two years now. Ouch …"

"Next time you're on top of me … _Alex runs off to the bathroom without finishing that thought. Bobby of course is not far behind._

"Baby what's wrong? I thought you were over the morning sickness?"

Alex is throwing up everything and it seems to be coming from her toes. Bobby runs to the phone and calls her Doctor. They tell him to bring her in. She takes a shower and they head down to Dr. Hunter's office.

"So, Alex, Bobby something is a little off with the blood work."

The look of panic on both of their faces prompted the Doctor to speak again faster.

"No, no. I think we might be off on our due date. I'd like to take some measurements today and another ultrasound. This is not serious."

Relief and sighs.

During the exam, the Doctor is smiling and nodding but not saying anything. Bobby being the profiler that he is, reads him and suspects something fishy … as in more than one little fishy. The ultrasound machine is wheeled in.

"Okay here they are, these two little guys must want to be undercover cops some day, because they were in hiding."

"Two Bobby? We're having twins?"

"Ah no, Babe … Ttrr … ttrr.."

"Alex, what your husband is trying to say is … triplets."

"WHAT? ROBERT GOREN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"I um I I I ah …"

"He has a genius IQ Dr. Hunter … did you know that? Can you tell by his extensive VOCABULARY!?"

"I think I'll just let the two of you talk."

"Hold it right there, _Doc._"

"Yes Alex." _By her tone … Dr. Hunter is shaking in his booties … so to speak._

"How did you not see three babies or hear three heart beats before this?"

"You're not very far along and at that time the fetus was just a little blip … the babies can hide."

"Hmm."

"I'll leave you two now, your husband looks like he's in shock."

**Bobby is in Shock … or is he having a Stroke?**

The ride home was very quiet. The brilliant and very vocabulary affluent Bobby, was at a loss for words. Shock: something surprising and upsetting: an unexpected, intense, and distressing experience that has a sudden and powerful effect on somebody's emotions or physical reactions. Stroke: **stoppage of blood flow to brain: **a sudden blockage or rupture of a blood vessel in the brain resulting in, e.g. loss of consciousness, partial loss of movement, or loss of speech. Stroke … definitely. One thing is for sure … the blood flow to his penis was fine. He never said a word but he did carry his wife and "three children" up to the apartment and he undressed her. She wasn't quite sure what was happening but she went with it. Dealing with being pregnant with triplets would have to wait … her husband was sporting a woody.

He took great caution and pleasure in removing each article of clothing slowly and meticulously. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around her, cupping her rear and placing kisses in three different spots on her expanding belly. She combed her hands through his hair and relished in his kisses. He moved up to her breasts and was careful to give each one the attention that they were craving. She fumbled with the clothes of her very over dressed husband but he would have none of that. He placed her on the bed and spread her legs apart and climbed in between them, first kissing her neck then ear and back to her neck and then capturing her mouth in a wild passionate kiss taking both hers and his breath away. They both pull away briefly, he returns to her collar bone and continues his travels southward. She is still fighting for the removal of his clothes … still not saying a word, he takes that long sexy finger and waves it at her back and forth. She grabs it and sucks it and licks it and sucks it some more holding his gaze with her sexy eyes … he removes his clothes. She turns the tables on him and continues her sucking action but this time on his very non-stroke like penis. Blood flow's fine there. As she is sprawled across his lap giving him one of the best pleasures of his life, he reaches in between her legs and begins his ministrations on her. She can tell that he's ready to cum and he's already made her cum twice but she wants to feel that warm sensation inside her. She stops and straddles him, he takes one breast in his mouth and plays with the other as they meet each others thrusts. Alex is holding on to the head board to get more traction and Bobby moves his hands to her hips to speed up the process. The genius begins to speak.

"Oh fuck Alex … faster Baby … I'm not there yet."

"You better God damn get there … you fuckin knocked me up with triplets … cum God damn it."

His penis just had a stroke!

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Didn't you all know that Ross was crushing on Alex? I did! And three Baby G's ... how fun is that? Thanks for reading! -- Judeey please review ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still not mine ... I think I could get high ratings ... ok stop laughing ... I was just kidding! **

**Chapter nine: Mike calls ... Should Bobby go?**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Triplets!**

Alex removes herself from Bobby's "embrace." She was more than satisfied, several times actually, earlier. She didn't care that he was a floor short of the penthouse, after finding out that he had turbo sperm that produced not one, not two but three Baby G's. This meant one thing and one thing only to Alex … she was going to be the size of Connecticut.

"Geez Alex, you could ruin a man like that."

"So, not at a loss for words now are we? Do you want to keep little Bobby after what it did to me? Do _you _want to carry these triplets Goren?"

Never a good sign when she calls him Goren or threatens his manhood for that matter.

"If I could, I would. It's such a miracle … isn't it? Life growing inside you … three lives … wow!"

"Wow!? You know what Goren? Keep your yuppy miracle crap to yourself … will ya? You're not the one that's gonna turn into the Goodyear Blimp!"

The genius begins to laugh. Oh … he's so _not_ a genius … he's a man.

Alex starts to cry and runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

"Aw, come on Ally … you'll be alright. You won't look like a blimp, you'll look pregnant and adorable … open the door Babe, please."

"Go away!"

Goren's cell rings … she can hear it. He ignores it and turns his attention back to her.

"Babe, I'm not going away. Please lets talk. I realize that you're carrying these babies but we … the two of us, are going to be an instant family of five in a matter of months. We need to get a grip."

His cell rings again. This time he looks at the caller ID … it's Mike.

"No!"

_Fuck … _"Goren."

"_Bobby, man … sorry to call but Lynnie did something stupid!"_

"Mike … slow down, what happened?"

Alex is now listening at the door. She knows it's Mike and he's still working the FBI case with Carolyn.

"_She let Miller kidnap her so that she could haul him in herself. Get him into interrogation and bring everyone else down."_

"What? Kidnap … is she out of her mind? He'll … well is anybody on it Mike? Do we know where he's taken her."

With the word "we" Alex came flying out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips shaking her head from west to east at Bobby.

"_Yeah, she left me a clue to where he might take her and Dameda has men on it. I need you brother."_

Bobby glances up at Alex … she recognizes Detective Robert Goren, her husband is no longer there … not in the eyes … not in his posture … this man before her is Detective Goren … on alert.

Tears flow down her eyes as if some entity turned on a faucet behind her eyes, full blast.

"What can I do Mike?"

"_We're heading up to the cabin by chopper … we may need you to talk him out of there. This mission is unauthorized … we don't have a negotiator."_

"When do we leave?"

"_Two hours … are you in?"_

"I'll call you back … I need to talk to my Partner." _He disconnects from Mike and tries to reconnect with Alex._

Alex had walked into the living room once he hung up with Mike and sat on the couch with her feet curled under and a blanket wrapped around her even though it was a very warm September day. She felt a chill in the air and it was coming Bobby's way.

Alex puts both her hands up.

"You are going to hear me out Detective before you even utter a word … do you understand me?"

He must, because he simply nods.

"We are going to have triplets … three not one , three, possible three Bobby's running around our house soon. I don't need a dead husband. _Bobby opens his mouth to say something but Alex waves a finger at him … he lowers his head. _We've had some hairy situations at Major Case, but this is playing with fire Bobby and you know it."

"Miller kidnapped Carolyn, honey, you tell me what I should do. They want me to be the negotiator … they know where he's keeping her, I just have to talk him out … that's it. I'll wear a vest … I'll stay back … I'll stay out of the line of fire. Mike and Lynnie need me."

"Your wife and the three babies that I'm carrying need you more."

"Well then, that decides it … I won't go."

"And you will resent me for not allowing you to do what you love for people you love?"

Bobby moves closer to Alex and lifts up the blanket. He lifts her up and places her on his lap puts the blanket around the two of them and curls up with her on the couch.

He dials Logan's cell.

"Mike, sorry I can't make it … have JJ do the talkin with Miller … he'll get through to him … they were buddies once. It will be okay, trust me."

Mike is okay with Bobby not coming, even scared out of his mind for Carolyn, he was able to get a jab into Bobby. _"Wife's pulling the strings already aye G." _Bobby can't wait till Carolyn was safe and he could tell his friends about the new revelation … about three babies and not just one. He was proud of his turbo sperm.

He cuddles in closer to Alex, reaches for the remote and says …

"The people I love are all right here in this little package."

He hit's the remote and presses play … "An Affair To Remember."

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Can I get a collective ... AAWWWW? We all know he wants to reach for his gun and not the remote ... I want to reach for his gun! Yikes! Thanks for reading ... please be kind and review. Those don't have to be kind ... just love to hear your thoughts. Thanks ... Judeey ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: L&OCI Not mine**

**A trip to a New York Land Mark!**

**Chapter ten**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**An Affair To … Yada, Yada, Yada**

Cuddling on the couch, watching her favorite Cary Grant movie, at the same time they recite..

"It's the closest thing to Heaven we have in New York City!"

That famous line. They both start to laugh. Bobby squeezes her tighter and whispers in her ear…

"You and Baby G G and G are the closet thing to Heaven in New York City!"

Alex grabs the remote, turns off Cary Grant and turns _on _Robert Goren. She turns to face him and starts by nuzzling his neck, letting her hands roam in his curly hair. He brings his lips to hers and once again finds his hand touching her baby bump … bumps. She grabs his hand and places it on her expanding and sensitive breast. He runs his thumb around her interested peaked nipple. He can't get enough of her taste … he never wants to stop kissing her, the way their lips touch and flirt with each others tongue. The tangle … the dance, the preamble to love making … the kiss. Her hands move out of his hair and down to his belt. She massages lightly over the fabric of the Levis that he's fully packing. He in turn starts to un-tuck her tank top and proceeds to pull it off. He unsnaps her bra as she is releasing him from his pants only breaking the kiss to remove her shirt. Bobby picks her up and carries her off to the bedroom where he makes love to his wife for the remainder of the afternoon … never once thinking about the last two years of his life, what's going on with Mike and Carolyn or Declan Gage and the meaning of freedom. He had all he ever wanted … he had all he never knew, he wanted.

After their marathon love making session and a short nap, Alex decided to broach the subject of work again with Bobby. They were due to go back in a weeks time with clearance from Bobby's family Doctor … he was exhausted and diagnosed as such, she wanted to make sure she had a partner.

As they lie there, both sated and pleasantly exhausted she wonders aloud …

"I wonder what's happening with Mike and Lynnie?"

"I'm sure they're fine … I would have pressed you harder if I thought the task force was incompetent. Their not … I'm sure everyone is safe."

"Meaning, you would have been safe."

"And you would have been worried, that's not good for the babies. I thought this subject was closed?"

"Are you coming back to Major Case?"

"Yeah … I thought that case was closed too. What's up with you?"

"I want my Partner back …my quirky, crazy, mind game playing, brilliant , acquired taste, Partner back."

"Oh, him … I'm not sure if he's still around. A lot of water broke threw that damn ... there were a lot of leaks. I'm not sure where to look for him any more Ally … um … Eames."

"Well, as a 'magician' once said, you can still pull off the big solve. You're still brilliant."

"I'm no longer an acquired taste?"

"I love the way you taste."

"See now, I think you're talking about your husband … not your Partner."

"Oh, whatever."

"Soon we're going to be hearing that in triplicate!"

"Oh my gosh! We need to go tell my parents. I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when he hears that there are three more grandchildren coming."

"I can't wait to see the look on Ross's face."

"Bobby don't ruin my mood!"

"Alex, lets tell him that they're identical boys and we're going to raise them to be cops. He'll have nightmares that there are four of me under his command … he'll go crazy … he'll lose his mind." _Bobby is laughing hysterically, something he hasn't done since he an Alex fell off the bed. Not that long ago actually … Bobby is finally happy … or he has happy moments and that's saying a lot._

"I'm glad you find yourself funny …" _her lips start to turn up … now she's laughing hysterically … yup that's funny … four Bobby's would drive a Saint to a rubber room!_

"Okay, okay … call your Mom and Dad … I have an idea. I'll pick you all up, you go on over and tell them we want to take them out to dinner before our schedule gets crazy with work again. I have to arrange a few things."

"What are you up to Robert Goren?"

"You'll see. Now scoot."

Alex gets dressed for a night out and heads over to her parents. Bobby gets to work on his surprise for Alex and her parents. He makes a few phone calls, orders some tickets and even gets Lewis involved in his elaborate plan. After all is said and done and he's totally satisfied, he hops in his Shelby and goes to pick up the Eames.

Lewis had quite the task at hand, it involved a trip to a book store. A bit of research, a copy machine and a trip to Kinkos. His head was hurting … he could take a car apart and put it back together but a book store? The things he gets himself involved in … for Bobby … and Detective Alex of course.

Bobby pulls up to the Eames' where they are sitting on the porch drinking some ice tea waiting on him. He gets out of the car and runs up to the porch.

"Hi everybody."

"Hello Son … Alex tells us you have a surprise for us."

"Yes Sir … Come on, lets go … in the 'hotrod' everyone."

Bobby drives to midtown Manhattan, he reaches his destination and says …

"It's the closest thing to Heaven we have in New York City!"

And he pulls into the parking garage directly across from the Empire State Building.

Alex looks at him through misty eyes. He glances at her to see if her expression is that of approval. She leans over and kisses his cheek. It's funny how native New Yorkers don't ever seem to do touristy things … Erin and John Eames hadn't been their since their dating years and Alex couldn't remember when she had been … a class trip? Friends? It wasn't Joe … he really wasn't a romantic … he thought "An Affair To Remember," was like saccharine … sickening sweet. Bobby knew every line, word for word … just like Alex.

They walk into the Lobby.

"Welcome to The Empire State Building! How may I help you?"

"Yes Sir, My name is Detective Robert Goren, I called …"

"Ah, yes Detective, I have your admission tickets and because you and your wife are two of New York's Finest, your tickets to the 102nd Floor Observatory, are on the house."

"Thank you very much Sir."

"It's our pleasure Detective. Now if you will all step this way … I will take you to our high speed elevators to take you to the 102nd floor."

They all step into the elevator and moments later are staring out at New York. To see New York City everyday such as we do, is one thing but to see it from the top of The Empire State Building, especially at night with the lights of the city that doesn't sleep … ah … that's special … a night to remember. Bobby heads over to high powered binoculars … puts his coins in and starts to look around until he spots Lewis' creation, he calls Alex over. She looks through the lens and smiles, that beautiful smile that warms Bobby's heart and goes deep to his soul. She hugs him and starts to cry.

"I've never cried so much in my life, it must be the pregnancy hormones."

"Yeah Babe, that's it. Shall we call your parents over?"

Erin and John look like two young lovers. He has his arms wrapped around her and her one arm is around his waist her other hand is clutching her cane … so maybe not young … but lovers for sure. The city was so beautiful from that height, just that, beautiful, no crime, no illness, no turmoil in the world, just New York … she looked marvelous.

Alex gently placed a hand on her Fathers back and lead them both to the binoculars. John looked through first. His mouth dropped open, he pulled away and looked from Alex to Bobby to Alex and a single tear ran down the tough retired cops face. He helped his wife look through next, that's when she saw what all the fuss was about. Lewis' research and trip to Kinkos, a picture of triplets blown-up one thousand times the size in the book and the printing above the picture that read …

"_Coming soon to a daughter near you: Bobby Jr., Alexandra Jr., and Lewis … because I made the poster!"_

So not exactly what Bobby wanted but totally Lewis and it got the point across … Alexandra Jr.?

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next they tell Ross about Bobby in triplicate. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Judeey ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:L&OCI not mine ... thank god ... for Captain Ross's sake**

**Chapter 11 CR finds out that there are 3 Goren's on the way ... by accident ... hehehehehe!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Night To Remember**

It's a well known fact around 1PP that Captain Ross and Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers have been seeing each other, it's not like it's a secret. Very few things are when you're surrounded by a bunch of detectives and police personnel. On this very night that Bobby takes the Eames' and Alex to the top of The Empire State Building, Danny and Elizabeth are in his car driving by the same spot miles away where Lewis is holding his very large poster … the one drawing a crowd. Ross, as he's driving by, glances over, as any cop would, to see what the problem is.

"Hey, Elizabeth, isn't that Goren's friend Lewis over there? What's he holding?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like some kind of poster but it's tilted up."

Danny drives a little closer to see, thinking all along that Goren's friend's elevator doesn't go to the top floor.

"WHAT … WHAT DOES THAT SAY…!? ….

"DANNY! Look out!" _Captain Ross … Mr. Cool under pressure … crashes his car into several parked cars including the police cruiser that stopped to break up the crowd._

"BUDDY! Who the fuck gave you your license? License and registration! And I mean now!"

The Captain flashes his shield at the very large un-intimidated officer.

"Pal, I don't give a fuck who you are, you just slammed into my cruiser … loser! Have you ever heard of a breathalyzer?"

"Hey you can't talk to the Captain of Major Case that way."

"When he rams into my cruiser for no reason I can, ma'am."

"Elizabeth I can handle this. I'll be happy to take a breathalyzer officer … I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name and badge number."

"Don't think for one second you can intimidate me Captain, you're the one in the wrong here. My name is Sergeant Arthur Moran, badge number 9873. _Sir_."

"Moran?"

"That's right. Now, license and registration."

**The Grass **_**is**_** Greener**

Captain Ross may not be having a good night, but Bobby and Alex were having a blast. He had made reservations at their favorite little Italian restaurant "Bollo's." John and Erin couldn't have been happier for their daughter and they were just as in love with Bobby as Alex was … he was charming and funny, John hadn't seen Bobby that relaxed in … well … never. Triplets agreed with him. Alex needed a little more convincing. She was still worried about weight gain and water retention, stretch marks and three A.M. feedings.

"So Alex when the babies come, will you return to work or take some time off?"

"I plan on taking my twelve week maternity leave and Bobby can take three weeks off with me … beyond that, I'm not sure."

"And who will stay with the babies if you do go back to work."

"First of all Dad, no if … I'm a cop … it's what I do and I'm damn good at it. I _will_ be going back, it's just a matter of when. As far as a nanny or sitter is concerned … we haven't discussed that yet."

"Alexandra, you're going to be a mother. You should stay home."

"Mom, I'm not June Cleaver. I have a job, most women go back to work. I'm not the only one you know, most women have babies, careers, hobbies, a fulfilling life. Some don't even have husbands to share it with."

"And where are you going Robert."

"Ah … I'm not going any where Erin."

"Alexandra just said she was going to have a fulfilling life without a husband."

"Mom! I did not say that! I said that some women do that … they have it all without a husband. I have it all, with a husband."

John leans over to Bobby and explains to him that since the stroke, she gets confused later in the evening … when she gets tired. Bobby of course, knew that. Alex gets frustrated by it. It was time to wrap the evening up. As they leave the restaurant, Bobby checks his phone for messages. He has a text message from Lewis. Alex sees a shit eaten grin come across Bobby's face as he's reading his message. It's either good news about Carolyn or Lewis cracking a joke about them having triplets. Bobby looks over at Alex and simply opens the car door for her and her parents without saying a word.

They arrive forty minutes later at the Eames' residence and stay for a quick cup of decaf tea, all the while Bobby still having that grin … she can't place it. John insists on calling her brothers and sisters to tell them the new news prolonging Alex's agony … she needs to know what the grin is about.

Finally, they get in the car to head home.

"Spill it Goren!"

He pulls away from the curb looking into his side mirror, grin gone, full on smile. He looks over at her quickly and then back at the road. Right arm on the wheel, left hand covering the smile.

"Goren!"

He switches his hands around and reaches into his pocket for his cell phone and presses the message from Lewis and hands Alex the phone. She reads it.

_**Big g boss man saw the pos crashed car into cruzer big dude like you duznt giv a shit hes a cap yellin at him nm is moran cap went white call me!**_

Alex couldn't contain her laughter.

"Get me home quick! I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"Do you think he'll have nightmares Alex?"

"I think he'll end up admitting himself in Holliswood Psychiatric Hospital."

"Should we send him flowers?"

"No, the sonogram photo-shopped with your face on all three babies."

"Alex, we just want to make him crazy … not kill him!"

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Hope you liked the way Ross found out! Also hoped you understood Lewis' text! Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:L&OCI - no claim to them! just playin**

**This chapter is short but Lewis ... you thought I was going to say sweet!**

**Chapter 12 The Lewis Chapter**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**You, Me and Baby G Make … Triplets!**

As they arrive back at the apartment, they find Lewis waiting for them sitting on the front steps. He's holding a gift and a smile as wide as the grill on a shiny old classic car.

Bobby steps around the passenger side to let Alex out and they approach Lewis already laughing.

"Big G … Detective Alex, you should have seen it. It was classic, like a Three Stooges movie or something. Here I am holding the huge poster and a crowd of people start to form around me. They want to know what I'm doing … so that little section of New York, by the way, know that you're having triplets and this big tough Major Case Detective is a big mushy romantic that knows every word to that Cary Grant movie. Anyway, then we hear this, CRASH-BANG, and we all look over and I recognize Captain Stubing … I mean Ross and the shit hit the fan for him boy. This big cop named Moran starts yelling at him and telling him he doesn't give a shit that he's the Captain of Major Case and he has to take a breathalyzer!"

"So Moran huh? Would that be Arthur Moran I wonder?"

"Yeah, cause when he was yelling, Ross asked for his name and badge number, I'm pretty sure he said 'Arthur Moran.'"

"Is he related to the Chief, Bobby?"

"He's the Chief's nephew, he never had kids so Artie is like a son to him."

"How do you know all this?"

"Believe it or not, Artie and I used to workout in the morning before he changed shifts, he loves being a beat cop … he refuses to use his uncle's influence to move up but he's not afraid of someone like the Captain either. His uncle won't let anything happen to him."

"Nepotism … isn't that funny. When it came to your nephew… bastard."

"Hey … I'm not brass and never will be. We are getting that back pay, so, that's something."

"G … you're getting back pay … from your suspension?"

"Yeah, Ross arranged it. I guess there were letters … loved ones grateful to me for saving the lives of their family members that were wrongly incarcerated at Tates. Apparently, these inmates were missing … some not charged with any crimes. The warden there, was a sick and twisted woman. If I didn't do what I did … they wouldn't have been found and may have met the same fate as Jay Lowery."

"Wow, that's tight."

"Hey guys lets go in and have a beer."

"No way not you Detective Alex … you're not getting my three honorary nephews drunk"

"Just get in the apartment Lewis."

They all head up in the elevator laughing as Lewis unrolls the poster, that's too big for the space they're in, and Bobby points at the name Alexandra Jr, which makes them laugh even more … so now Alex is crossing her legs.

"Now I have to pee again!"

Once the doors open, Alex flies into the apartment and heads straight for the bathroom … ah pregnancy … a miracle … a joy … a life growing inside … three babies using your bladder as a trampoline!

Bobby has Lewis make himself at home, which he tends to do anywhere he goes, and he heads into the kitchen to make tea for Alex and grab a couple of beers for himself and Lewis. Alex comes back out in her pajamas and settles in next to Bobby.

"So guys, I have this gift for you. Raising Multiple Birth Children: A Parents' Survival Guide. I know how much you like to read Big G … while Kinkos was working on the poster , I went back and found this book. The girl said it was real good."

Bobby was really touched, they've known each other since they were kids so no surprise that Lewis knew Bobby's reading habits, but just the fact that, not only did he do what Bobby asked him to do, last minute, but he also thought about buying them a gift and for Bobby, a gift of a book was the best kind of gift.

"Wow Lewis, that's really great … thanks man." _Bobby stands and gives Lewis a hug … not just a 'man' hug but a genuine 'friend' hug. Alex does the same … to Lewis' delight!_

"Looks like the Yanks are losin again, I should hit the road, that Impala isn't going to fix itself."

"Maybe I'll come by tomorrow and help around the shop, Alex's sister's want to take her shopping."

"I could use the help, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Lewis gives Bobby the 'man' hug and Alex walks him to the door and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything Lewis … my parents loved your poster, I'm sure the Captain didn't but my Mom and Dad loved it.!"

"I'm glad Detective Alex but there is one thing that puzzles me."

"What's that Lewis?"

"How are you going to fit three of his babies in your little body?"

Alex looks over at a sheepish Bobby.

"Yeah, _heavy sigh,_ that puzzles me too!"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I know this was short ... but lewis was on my mind, so here it is. Thanks to all that are reading! Judeey ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: L&OCI No claim to them/not mine.**

**Chapter 13 Alex wants to Move.**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Life To Build On … Or Three**

Several days have passed … Alex bought maternity clothes and Bobby spent some time working on cars with Lewis. They were in falling in step with each other as a happily married and expecting couple. Bobby was seeing Olivet and working on his issues but now Alex had issues of her own … where to put three babies, it was Lewis' comment that got her thinking … her little body … and their little apartment. She put her house on the market weeks earlier and has had no bites … not even a nibble. She loved Bobby's apartment but it was barely big enough for the two of them. It was time to convince Bobby to move into her house and renovate, they could remove all signs of Joe and make it their own. _Good luck._

Bobby was returning home from Lewis' when he found Alex doing the Goren pace walk.

"Okay, what's wrong."

"I feel claustrophobic."

"Claustro … what? Why … your car is right outside … you're not a prisoner here, you could have come down to see us … even worked on a car with us."

"Bobby! Where are we going to put three of your babies!"

"My babies? Aren't they yours too?"

"Funny, Bobby … but they're gonna be gigantic like you and take up space. Look around you. _So he does. _Do you see space for four of _you_?"

"Ah … I'm thinking the correct answer is … _no_?"

"Correct, genius. So what are _you _going to do about it?"

Being called genius is never a good sign, he knows he's in trouble but can't figure out why. He taps his head looking for the answer. Pregnancy hormones? Possibly … actually a good possibility and he is too smart to mention that to her. The fact that she's carrying triplets and is already showing … good, good. Maybe her back hurts or her feet … another good possible answer … oh shit … the genius speaks …

"I don't know."

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"What do you want me to say Baby? I'm not in the best financial situation right this second. When and if we get my back pay we can sit down with a financial advisor and figure something out."

"I think we should move into my house." _There, it's out there._

Bobby feels like he's just been hit over the head with an anvil, Alex can see the tension rising in his features. It's not just because she lived there with Joe … it's also a guy pride thing. Bobby never wasted his money. It was spent on his mother's care and on the things he needed. The only thing he indulged on was his car and right now he was ready to give that up.

"Ya know Alex … the Shelby is worth a hundred grand, I should have sold it a long time ago … it was the one thing I wouldn't let my mother take from me. For us … you and the babies … a house is more important. I don't drive it in the winter anyway, so lets just get rid of it and buy the house of our dreams … together."

Alex starts to cry. That car means everything to Bobby. Before they confessed their love for each other, Bobby's days off consisted of working on that car. Women became a thing of the past for him when his mother became ill with Lymphoma, so the little free time he had, he spent underneath that car making _her _purr … the car that is.

"I would never ask you to give up that car. You loved her first."

"I love you more, you keep me warm at night."

"Can't we come to a compromise? If we totally renovate the house … which is already paid for … it will be our dream house."

"You paid for it not me."

"We sell your apartment, you own it … it will sell fast or we could rent it for income. It's so close to Manhattan we'll have an easy time of it … not like the house. You can pay for the renovations and do a lot of them yourself. The back pay we can start a college fund for the babies. If we do this and NOT sell your car … we'll do okay financially. Bobby, it will be like Joe was never there."

"It's not about Joe."

"Then what is it about?"

"I did things all wrong by you Alex … I wasn't financially secure and married you anyway then I got you pregnant … with triplets."

"Technically, you got me pregnant first."

"See, this is what I mean. If I sell the Shelby, I'll feel better about everything … any man would do that for his family."

"No, not any man. I don't know Bobby, could you think about it? Please … I love the "hotrod."

"I'll think about it … did we get any mail?"

"I didn't go down to our box today."

"You haven't left the apartment all day?"

"No … I wasn't in the mood."

"I see." _And he did … a bored Alex was a thinking Alex and that's what led to her little tirade on him. But he knew she was right … they needed a bigger place and he already had somebody interested in the Shelby._

Bobby took the elevator down to the lobby to retrieve their mail. Getting back in the elevator, he started sifting through it and found a letter from the NYPD.

He came back into the apartment and sat heavily on the couch.

"Bobby, what's that?"

"It's the letter about the suspension … it's from the Commissioner."

"Well?"

Bobby looks up at her, his hands shaking, he looks back at the letter. He covers his mouth and lets out a half laugh half cry.

"He approved it … they transferred the money into my account."

Alex approaches him. He grabs her and buries his head into her chest. The relief just pours out of him, she straddles him and they both hold onto each other, he can end that chapter in his life. He may not have found Donnie but he has Alex and Babies G, G and G on the way and Tates is now in the distant past. Time to move on … or if Alex gets her way … move out.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Next up: Heading back to work and facing the wrath of Ross. Another appearance from Artie Moran ... he likes Bobby. Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: L&OCI Not mine**

**Chapter 14 Bobby's chair breaks/Mike calls/Alex no longer a Partner?**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Back To Work**

After an emotional roller coaster ride of a honeymoon, it was time to return to work. Nothing yet had been decided on living arrangements or if Bobby was going to sell his car but one thing was for sure … they were cops and it was time to get back to the job … and Captain Ross.

Bobby was up and dressed first, Alex's favorite dark blue suit, light blue shirt, navy tie with stripes … very handsome. He was having his coffee and going over their bank accounts online when a sleepy Alex came wondering into the kitchen looking for her husband.

"Why are you up and ready so early?"

"Detective Goren is always up and ready this early."

"You've got to be kidding!?"

"No … not … no. Want some tea?"

"Ugh … can't wait for a double shot of caffeine in the morning, especially if you're gonna get me up this early."

"You can lie down for awhile longer."

"No I'm up … what are you doing?"

"Applying for a mortgage online."

"You can do that?"

"You can see what you qualify for … you know … how much they'll allow you."

"You really hate the idea of moving into my house?"

"It's too small for three kids and yeah honestly … I do."

"Okay … then on our next day off, we should start looking … before the three Bobby's take over my body and I start to waddle."

Bobby's grin is back. He is sixty thousand dollars richer, about to go back to work and the thought of his little Alex waddling … well … it's enough to make him feel like he's on top of the world.

Alex sits down next to him and wraps an arm around his and places her head on his shoulder. She starts to peruse their bank accounts and what they owe and the mortgage application.

"Bobby, we're not in bad shape. If we sell the property we own we _could_ buy our dream home."

"Yeah, that back pay was a nice addition to our account. Plus, no more medical bills … I may not have to sell the Shelby. Maybe we could get a house with a garage … I wouldn't have to store it at Lewis's."

"No selling the 'hotrod!' Nate would be devastated."

"Okay … you need to get ready for work." Bobby smacks her on the butt and she kisses him … the "take your clothes off and join me in the shower," kind of kiss.

They were late for their first day back to work.

Lucky for them, so wasn't Captain Ross. He was at his insurance company dealing with the accident.

OoO

Bobby and Alex are sitting at their desks anticipating the worse from their Captain when Bobby starts playing footsy with his Partner under their desks.

"Cut it out Goren."

"What?"

"Keep your size thirteen's to yourself."

He leans in so only she can hear him.

"There was one size thirteen you wanted badly this morning, Eames."

He rocks back in his chair with a huge grin on his face … so far back, that his very forgiving chair is now unforgiving and finally snaps and he goes tumbling backwards onto the floor. Alex can not help but laugh at her Partner … after eight years of abuse … the chair's timing couldn't have been more perfect. She stands and peers over his desk to see him sprawled out on the floor … still laughing she says …

"You're such an ass Goren."

He decides to just lay there … the whole squad is laughing at him … he's laughing too … then an eerie silence strikes the room … Ross. As he walks by, he bellows ….

"Goren, Eames … my office."

"Get up Goren, time for our play date."

"Christ."

OoO

"So, Detectives … Back to work I see."

"Yes Sir."

"Apparently you need a new chair?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah ha … I need a new car."

"Sir?"

"The sign your friend was holding … you know … about the triplets. It kind of caught me off guard, I crashed my car … into a cruiser."

They are trying so hard not to laugh. Alex is digging her nails into Bobby's right leg and his left leg is bouncing up and down.

"Sorry Sir. The sign was for Alex's parents … not for you to crash your car Sir."

Alex's nails are now drawing blood.

"Get out … go find something to do."

"Yes sir … oh by the way Sir, thank you for fighting for me … I received my pay retro active … it means a lot to me Sir that you went to bat for me like that. Thank you."

Ross nods his head and some of the venom of the moment is gone.

Bobby and Alex go back to their desk and that's when Goren's phone rings … it's Mike.

"Goren."

"_Bobby, hey man we got Carolyn out."_

"That's great Mike … what happened."

"_She was great. She tricked him into leaving her alone, when he got back, we were waiting for him. He told us that Lake is the leader and that she's blackmailing her uncle … the Deputy Director."_

"What does she have on him?"

"_You don't want to know."_

"Mike!"

"_They were having an affair … for a long time."_

"He was abusing her?"

"_We don't know the particulars but anyway, Dameda has a plan. He wants to start kidnapping all her cohorts."_

"Kidnapping? That sounds like fun."

"_Yeah … you want in."_

"Yeah I want in but I'm back on the job."

"_If you don't catch a case tonight, will you at least come to the warehouse tonight and meet with us."_

"Let me talk to my Partner … the last time I went undercover and didn't tell her, _he glances up at her … she's heard every word of the conversation, _she almost shot my balls off … or at least wanted to."

"_We could use her too."_

"Yeah well … I don't think so."

"_The pregnancy thing?"_

"What Mike? There are three people involved?"

"_Are you shitting me … triplets? You didn't tell her that we know?"_

"No … I don't make decisions on my own. It's a Partner thing."

"_Oh man … you are so fucked! Triplets … turbo fuckin sperm man."_

"Look, I'll call you after Alex and I talk, but right now Ross is on the prowl so I have to get going."

They disconnect their call and Alex is staring at him … the pissed off stare. He once again leans over and whispers to her …

"What? I told him that we would discuss it, I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"Please Bobby …"What Mike? There are three people involved?" He knows that I'm pregnant doesn't he and now he knows that I'm having triplets!?"

"How do you do that?"

"How long?"

"I don't know … I slipped … I didn't want you involved in this … it just slipped out."

"They knew before my parents?"

"Look it slipped out okay, you're a cop … a damn good one … you should be helping with this, I didn't want you to and the reason slipped out. So I'm an overprotective husband … shoot me."

"Not funny, Bobby!"

"I'm sorry, bad choice of words."

"Bobby, you can't be like that on the job, they'll split us up."

"This thing with Mike and Dameda, it's dangerous … more than our usual Major Case stuff."

"And you expect me to say it's okay for you to go out and play?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"You know what … I can't even look at you right now."

Alex walks away and just as Bobby gets up to go after her, Officer Arthur "Artie" Moran walks right into him.

"Hey Bobby G. What's happening Tiny? I haven't seen ya in months."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told ya Artie."

"Triplets with your partner … already know. Is it true you know all the words to that Cary Grant movie?"

"You've been talking to Lewis."

"Yeah, yeah … actually, I saw the work you did on that El Camino. It looks great. I have a 1970 shadow gray Chevelle SS that I'm restoring, you wanta help?"

Ross is standing in the doorway of his office witnessing the conversation between his detective and the Chief of D's obnoxious nephew … at least he is to Ross.

"If I have time … is it at Lewis's?"

"Not yet, when I get it running good enough to get it there, I'll call ya."

"Alright … I have to go find my Partner, let me know. Talk to ya."

"Yeah, see ya Tiny."

"Officer Moran, what brings you to my squad room and why are you calling Goren, Tiny?"

"Bobby G? We all call him Tiny at Lewis's, Lewis mom starting calling Bobby that when he was like twelve and six feet tall … and I'm here to give you a copy of my report. Lewis had a permit to hang that poster up … so he is absolved from any wrong doing. Sorry Captain, but I had to officially site you."

OoO

Bobby is on the hunt for his wife … ah … Partner. He stops to ask one of the secretaries who points to the ladies room. He asks her to go in to see if anyone else is in there … she returns with a negative. He goes in and locks the door behind him.

"Okay, we aren't leaving this bathroom until we talk this through and you understand where I'm coming from."

"You mean, until I _get it!_"

"Alex please, it's not that. If you weren't pregnant, I would want you right by my side."

"So, you're saying that you don't want me by your side … even now … as your Partner?"

"I don't know Alex … I've never had a pregnant wife before."

"I've had a cop husband before … please don't do this … I know you want to … but I'm asking you … please don't."

Bobby is leaning up against the wall looking down … thinking about Joe … he can't be another Joe. He was startled when he felt her arms wrap around him. She placed her ear over his heart and murmured into his chest …

"I love you, I don't mean to change you, but we have changed … we're not Partners anymore … we're husband and wife."

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next up: Through the magic of FanFiction ... Alex's pregnancy will progress ... I think!? Thanks for reading!! Judeey ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: L&OCI No ... not mine,just playing.**

**some angst.**

**chapter 15**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Bobby **_**is**_** Detective Goren**

After their talk in the ladies room, Alex threatened Bobby with a request for a new partner.

"If you can't include me in the FBI investigation, then we shouldn't be Partners anymore period, I'm going to request a new partner, one that will respect my abilities as a police officer and not look at me as a vessel for carrying your children!"

"Alex, that's not fair! Put yourself in my position, wouldn't you want to keep me safe?"

"That's what you don't get Bobby, we're in each others position. I may be carrying these babies but you're their Dad … I _am_ trying to keep you safe!"

**Later that night.**

**The Plan**

Bobby shows up at the warehouse … without Alex … he's suppose to be picking up a pizza and a turkey club on wheat with extra pickles. They have to brief him fast … he's sneaking around … again.

"Okay guys … and Lynnie and Nands … make it fast, I have a pregnant wife with weird food cravings. What's the plan?"

Carolyn runs up to Bobby and hugs him … not letting him go, he starts to laugh.

"Hey, what's this all about? Mike is giving me the evil eye."

"Triplets? Bobby, does she want to cut it off?"

"Yeah, she did at first, but she's getting used to the idea."

"Okay, okay … we have to get him back to Alex. This is what we know or what we think we know. Lake and Melos stole the drugs. She enlisted the help of Greg Hanson and Slade Cowen, AKA Dr. Matthew Lovett, _groans come from both Mike and Bobby, _she's also dragged Director Lake into this … we can only speculate what happened there. Who am I leaving out?"

The other big revelation coming out that night, Dr. Lovett had the Goren's under surveillance, especially Alex. Bobby left before Mike and Carolyn broke into Lovett's office and found the photos. Agent Dameda ordered Agent Redding to keep round the clock watch on Alex but on the QT … no need to get Goren upset … they were about to kidnap Lovett anyway. Bobby is a Detective … does anyone remember that?

**Weird Cravings are Impatient and Alex is a Detective Too!**

"Baby, pizza!"

"Bobby, where the hell have you been?"

"Ah ah, pizza wasn't ready?"

"You're asking _me_?"

"No, I'm stalling."

"Who was there and what was said?"

"You're not mad?"

"Oh yeah, but you can't change a Leopard's spots."

"You can't cha … okay well … Detective Keally and Agent Johnson stayed in Maine guarding the prisoner. Everyone else was there … they're going to kidnap Lovett next then Melos."

"Sounds like fun … doesn't it Bobby?"

"That's a trick question … right?"

"Let me appeal to you this way … you'll lose your shield for sure this time."

"I don't want to lose you or my shield … tell me what to do."

"Simple, count me in."

"What about the big speech … the babies … I'm the Dad … staying safe."

"I've changed my mind … it's a woman's prerogative."

"I think we should call Ross to cover our ass."

"He was in on this from the beginning … what happened?"

"We sort of backed out … Mike officially retired from the NYPD and I think they just want to keep them in the dark because of the new plan … it's not legal to kidnap people, Alex."

"Alright … lets call Ross … if we can trust him with this Bobby, I want you to promise me to cut him some slack. For me, not for him."

"What if he doesn't and we blow the whole operation for Dameda?"

"I think Ross is going to surprise us."

"Not me."

"Either call him or stay home and be a good boy." _She says this with a lot of snark, wanting to sound like a bitchy wife but she also feels badly because she was his Partner first, and he is a Detective and a damn good one. Times like these, she almost feels like she's castrating him._

Somehow he can sense Alex's inner turmoil. He understands it, he even feels the same way, their dynamics have totally changed … it's knocked them both off their game. That's why the Department frowns upon married partners … they thought after eight years they were above that … something was going to have to give.

"Fine, we'll call Ross and we should talk to him about new Partners … we _should_ split up."

Alex agrees … teary eyed but agrees … they make the call.

"_Captain Ross."_

"Captain … Goren … Eames and I need to speak with you, could you come by or could we come by your place?"

"_Oh God don't tell me there's a fourth one in there."_

Bobby glances at Alex amused.

"No Captain still only three … it's about Mike … I'd rather not do this on the phone."

"_I'll be right over."_

"He's coming over … are you sure about this … all of it?"

"You're the only one I ever want watching my back but if you can't see me as a cop anymore Bobby … then, _heavy sigh and more tears, _this is the only way."

Bobby decides to go outside for a cigarette, he very rarely smokes but this would be one of those times. Captain Ross wouldn't be there for another half an hour or so, so it would give him plenty of time to get some air, pace and think. That's when he saw Agent Redding. He went back inside and got his gun.

"What's going on?"

"Red's outside watching our place."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but me and my little friend here are about to find out. Get your piece, I need back-up."

"You don't think he's a double agent, do you?"

"Give me two minutes with him, then I'll let you know."

Detectives Goren and Eames go down the back fire escape of their building … Bobby trying hard not to be concerned with what Alex was doing but was never more than a inch away from her. They positioned them selves so that Bobby could get behind Red's car and Alex could have a clear shot if need be. Bobby got right up to the window without Red ever seeing him, he placed the barrel of his gun right on Red's temple.

"Put both hands where I can see them and don't move."

"Bobby … I, I … ca ca can explain."

Bobby nods to Alex to come closer. She runs up to the passenger side and looks in, pointing her gun at Red.

"Start talkin."

"Logan and Barek found pictures of you two in Lovett's office, Dameda ordered twenty four seven watch on you … esp … es … especially Alex ... he had a lot of pictures of Alex"

"Get out."

Bobby and Alex put their guns away and look at each other. Alex can see rage written all over Bobby's face and the tension rising in his body. Red exit's the car looking very nervous. Goren walks away from the car with one hand up on the back of his neck, gathering his thoughts, he turns and unleashes on Red.

"Why the fuck didn't anyone call me!? Does anyone know why that fake doctor has pictures of my wife?"

"Not yet … when we kidnap him … do you want to beat it out of him?"

"Goren's not old school Red … he doesn't do that."

"You tell me where he is, I want to know why the fuck he has pictures of MY WIFE AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Big G."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Bobby takes his cell phone out and calls Dameda. Dameda sees Goren's number and has a bad feeling.

"_Dameda."_

"Explain to me why you decided not to tell me about the pictures Lovett has in his office OF MY WIFE!"

"_Because you've been through a lot lately and I'm handling it."_

"Yeah, how? Red … because I just had a gun to his head … is that handling it in Dameda's playbook?"

"_Bobby, this time tomorrow, Lovett will be in a panel van heading up to Maine, I'll find out what he was doing following you."_

"No … I will!"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Okay ... this took a strange turn, but more exciting ... yeah? let me know ... Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: L&OCI No claim to them.**

**Chapter 16**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**They Really Are Good Partners**

Eames orders Agent Redding to stay put and then orders Detective Goren back into their apartment … she is still the senior partner.

"Bobby you need to get a handle on your temper and don't even think about snapping at me."

Bobby isn't saying a word, not a good sign. Worse yet, he's not even pacing.

"Alex, he knows we're married. He knows we're expecting. It can't be a stalking thing. He's planning on kidnapping you and I bet Lake is pulling the strings. At least …"

"At least what, Bobby?"

"We really don't know the truth."

"What? I'm not following you."

"How do we know that Miller told the truth? We don't know that Miller told the truth."

"Still not following you … oh yes I am! So who do you think it is."

"The circle of life Alex."

"Deputy Director Lake."

"Corruption starts at the top."

"What does he want with me?"

"Jennifer and I had a thing. She never got over it … she …she … always wanted more from me. I can see it now, the jealousy, he never liked me but then again not too many people in authority do so why would I give it a second thought?"

"So you think he had Lovett, Cowen follow me … to kidnap me to get some sick perverted type revenge on you, totally unrelated to this case?"

"This is all just speculation Alex. We don't know that he was sexually molesting his own niece, this was Nands' theory. It does make sense … as a profiler, putting two and two together."

Alex starts to pace, Bobby sits on the couch and grabs his portfolio and starts taking note.

"Alright, lets get this straight. Related or unrelated to the case we're not sure, we do know that Lovett aka Cowen has pictures of us, more of me."

"Yes."

"Fernandes has a theory that Director Lake abused Jennifer in her youth."

"Right, well, Miller said they were having an affair, which _is_ abuse."

"Damn, now I feel bad for her."

"You know Ally, I would say that it's only a theory, but damn if it doesn't make sense."

"Yeah Baby, I know. So, to continue, Director Lake feels, what? You are her true love and you broke her heart and now he wants to hurt you?"

Bobby shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's all just speculation … Lovett, Cowen whatever, could be lusting for you and my theory is all wet. You _are _the most beautiful woman in the world Detective Eames."

"You were ready to rip someone's head off a few minutes ago and now I'm the most beautiful woman in the world … what do you want Goren?"

"I want _you_ to question Lovett … without me there … well … I'll be there, he just won't know until I want him to know."

"Sounds like you're letting me in on the fun."

"It is fun, isn't it?"

"There are times Bobby when you make me feel like Linda Blair."

"The chick from the "Exorcist" … head spin chick?"

"Yeah, _head spin chick, _as in … _you_ make _my_ head spin."

"Why?"

"Because one second you're willing to give up our partnership then the next you want me to play cat and mouse with a perp … just like we use to … make up my mind, Ross is on his way over here … remember?"

"Okay, I don't want another partner, we can work on this situation with Dr. Olivet, we'll just tell Ross what we're up to on the FBI case."

"And if he says no."

"Then we do it any way … off duty."

Not to harp on the roller coaster thing, but seriously, Bobby should have one named after him. It must be the fact that his entire life was one, after all, he did figure out the meaning of life, he determined that it _was _the roller coaster so he might as well ride it. The problem was, Alex was sitting in the seat next to him. No longer in fear of being tossed out, she still had to get used to the peaks and valleys, quick drops and being turned on a dime … and she thought Linda Blair was possessed … she had three more Goren's coming!

Ross finally showed up at the Goren's. The news of the on-going and now unauthorized FBI investigation, did not go over well with the Captain.

"Goren if you do this, I won't be able to save your shield this time and you just got six months back pay. For Christ sakes Detective, can you stay out of trouble for more than a few weeks at a time? _With a more sincere and fatherly tone. _Please consider your actions, not for the sake of your job,_ he makes a gesture towards Alex, _but the three mouths that you have to feed … you have to be alive to take care of your family Detective. Think about it."

"Yes Captain."

"Good night Detectives, give my best to Logan."

"Good night Sir."

"Well Detective Goren?"

"Well what?"

"He's right you know."

"Yup, can we go to bed now?"

Bobby heads off to the bedroom, he has been torn from the beginning but finding out about the pictures had sealed his fate. He had to at least find out why. Dameda and Mike were more than capable of handling the investigation without him. It was to save Carolyn's reputation not Alex's but now if there was a kidnapping plot towards Alex, he was going to be the one to stop it.

He was lying on the bed when she came in with a cup of herbal tea. He had his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out. He didn't bother to get undressed other than to take his shoes off. She put his tea on his bedside table and sat next to him.

"Whatever you want to do as long as I'm by your side, I'll go along with it. We're in this life together."

"From this moment on Alex, you don't leave my side. _He brings his hand up to her face and soothes her hair back. _We don't know who to trust. I really only trust Mike. We haven't seen Barek in three years and the rest of the task force are only acquaintances … no one can be trusted. Even at work, I don't want us separated. Okay?"

"I'll stay right by your side. It's the only place I really ever want to be."

He sits up and wraps his arms around his wife. He brings his hands up to the side of her face and tangles his hands in her hair and pushes her back so that they can look at each other in the eyes.

"God, I love you Alex Goren."

"Prove it."

"But the babies are watchin."

Once Alex convinced and already all knowing Bobby that the triplets weren't watching, she had her way with her husband. Tomorrow was going to be a long day … he wasn't going to sleep anyway.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next: The Goren's settle down. Thanks for reading ... please review ... the investigation heads over to Dr. Lovett is Back In Session. Thanks, (ja) ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: SO BOBBY AND ALEX ARE MARRIED AND EXPECTING TRIPLETS, I THINK WE CAN SURMISE I HAVE NO CLAIM TO L&O CI!**

**Please note that this story had gone on hiatus for awhile. To catch up, chapters 19 - 23 of Dr. Lovett Is Back In Session deals with the rest of the FBI investigation and Joe Dutton coming back to life. Sorry if I confused anybody!! We pick up with Alex in her seventh month. Thank you to all that read my FanFic ... I do appreciate it and love your feedback!**

**CHAPTER 17 Bishop's back!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Moving On**

A few months have passed since the discovery of Alex's late husband Joe Dutton, not being so _late. _She was now seven months pregnant with the triplets and bigger than Bobby … at least that's what she thinks. They had a little legal problem with the revelation of her "husband" coming back from the dead, but the circumstances in which they occurred, turned out to be not much of a problem at all. Bobby and Alex's wedding was totally legal and Joe Dutton had no legal claim to Alex or any property that they may have owned together during their marriage. A life of crime really doesn't pay. Dutton ended up with life in prison because of Bobby's due diligence, he found out the name of the unfortunate individual that Joe killed and used as his body double to fake his own death. The United States Navy found the remains of Navy Seal Slade Cowen and the list went on to include a woman coming forward in Granada for rape, drug charges were mounting, to include drug trafficking, which alone is a hefty prison sentence. Impersonating a Doctor and forgery. The list went on and on. What ever Bobby could find … including spitting on the side walk … was included in the charges. Joe would never see the light of day again, at least not without bars around it.

Most of the details were kept from Alex to spare her from knowing the truth about the man she was once in love with. Besides, she was never happier. Bobby couldn't have been a better husband and the triplets were growing according to all the charts. Sonograms showed all three babies growing perfectly, all thirty fingers and thirty toes and there was at least one penis. Bobby thought it was a tail … that boy is definitely a Goren. She sold her old house … the one she once owned with Joe. Bobby had to stop her from burning it down … fortunately, they got an offer on it and her dream house was not just a dream anymore. They were able to buy the house they wanted with a manageable mortgage, plenty of room for all five Goren's, a yard, a great neighborhood and only a few stops away from work on the subway. Oh, and Bobby got his garage for his Shelby which he didn't have to sell. All was right in Bobby and Alex world … for once. Bobby could even handle his temporary partner, yup, you guessed it … Bishop. She didn't even mind him this time around, she found him to be different, content, settled, … _happy_?

"Detective Bishop, It's good to have you back."

"It is?"

"Of course. Thanks for taking over for Alex, the triplets are kicking her butt."

"I always knew there was something between the two of you."

"I wish someone told me sooner, we wasted a lot of time."

"Nah, that's something two people have to discover on their own. I guess you discovered that in a big way. Triplets huh?"

"Yeah, at first she wanted to kill me but now she's excited with the new house and setting up all three nurseries. It's great, really great."

"Goren, Bishop! My office … we have a case."

Goren takes his usual spot by the window and Bishop has a seat directly across from the Captain. It was time for the new/old Partners to get back in sync and work a case together.

"There has been a string of armored car robberies and the Commissioner is kicking it to Major Case. He thinks it's an inside job. It's all yours Goren, all the information on the case is in the conference room along with videos of each robberies."

"Love the videos."

"It's going to be a long day."

"Don't worry Detective Bishop, he's a changed man, he has a wife and triplets on the way. The job isn't his life anymore. You might get home before midnight."

"Thanks Captain."

Goren and Bishop head into the conference room to sort through the information on the case. Goren pops the video in of the first robbery and starts taking notes. Bishop starts going through personnel files of bank employees to find any persons that work for multiple bank sites in the city. They work in relative silence throughout the afternoon until Goren notices he's taken the same note over and over. Outside of the bank in each case, is a woman with a baby carriage, whom seems to disappear soon after the hit on the armored car. He's perplexed as to why no one has noticed this detail before him. It isn't in any of the officers reports.

"Bishop, take a look at this."

"What am I looking at."

He has his standard three monitors set up and he's fast forwarding and rewinding the tapes simultaneously.

"See … do you see what I see."

"No, I'm not following you."

"Eames would."

"I knew it was too good to be true … you haven't changed that much!"

Goren smiles. He said it on purpose, he had changed … this is Bobby joking. He starts to laugh.

"Wait, are you laughing? You said that just to get my goat, didn't you?"

He nods his head in the affirmative.

She laughs as well and grabs the remote from him.

"What am I looking at?"

"There, the woman … she's at each robbery, yet she's not mentioned on any report. She doesn't even flinch when the robbery goes down, she's in on it. We need to figure out the pattern and go under cover. She's the key … we find her and break her."

"How do we find her?"

"We keep watching, there are more tapes and we could even look inside the bank. She couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

"We should get tech to enhance that part of the tape and see if we can get an ID or at least a better picture of her."

"Sounds good. Let's get on that and run down anybody that works for the bank with a criminal record, I don't care how insignificant."

"How about disgruntled employees?"

"Both the bank and the armored car service. Bishop, does it bother you that the officers that investigated these robberies didn't put all these pieces together?"

"Not really."

"Okay, if it doesn't bother you."

"What?"

"I'll let you know."

"Let me guess, it would bother Eames and she would know!?"

"Yeah, probably."

Goren and Bishop call it a night, they've spent the day putting Bobby's chart together, similarities, differences and hunches but those he kept close to the chest … not yet ready to reveal what he really suspected … and it wasn't good. By morning, Bishop would come to the same conclusion, he was sure of it. Right now, all he wanted to do, was get home to see Alex.

He walked through the door of his new home and new life to a ranting and raving Alexandra Goren.

"Robert Goren, I haven't seen my feet in months … MONTHS! This is all your fault! Look at me, I'm as fat as Mama Cass, I hope I don't choke on a ham sandwich."

"She didn't choke on a ham sandwich, it was just by her night stand."

"Do you have to know everything!?"

"Ah nooo, but … I can tell you what I do know for sure. You are not fat, _he moves in close and tries to put his arms around her … even with his long arms, it's getting difficult. She is carrying three Goren's. _You are the most beautiful woman in the world and you are carrying my babies, you're not fat."

"Oh please, you can't even get your arms around me!"

"Hey, I had a hard day too!"

"Are you carrying Goren triplets?"

"Worse."

"What could be worse than swollen feet, constant back ache and waddling like a duck?"

"Bishop's back!"

"You win … dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_So, a new case ... with Bishop! The red head is back ... I hope Eames cooked his favorite! Thanks for reading, Judeey ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to L&OCI**

**Chapter 18 short but all Alex and Bobby fluff!! Hope you like it.**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Normal Life For Robert Goren**

After working all day and coming home to a very pregnant Alex, Bobby decided to take a quick shower before dinner … laughing all the way to the bedroom thinking about Mama Cass Elliot. He loved her music so he put a Mamas and The Papas CD on while he took his shower. She wasn't amused at all.

As they sat and ate dinner, Bobby kept staring at his wife with a stupid grin on his face. Not his usual "Goren" grin, the grin that she's grown to know and love … this was new … a new grin.

"What? What is that look for? You think it's funny that I'm fat like Mama Cass."

"Why are you obsessed with Mama Cass … she had a beautiful voice."

"Oh and I don't."

"Ah … Ally … honey. When you sing in the shower … you sound like a … a … a chicken … getting it's head cut off."

Alex crosses her arms over her chest … she's trying not to smile … actually … she's trying not to laugh.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, but you're a great Detective."

"So I should keep my day job?"

"Yes please."

"So, what was that stupid look on your face?"

Bobby shakes his head and starts to eat his dinner again. Alex reaches across the table and rubs his hand.

"Hey, talk to me."

"You know, of all people Al, I never had a normal family life. Today was the first day of your maternity leave and it's kinda nice to come home to my wife, that's all."

"Nice? You walked through the door to me yelling at you about my feet. What's so nice about that?"

"That's just it. I came home, to our home, my wife … with three little ones on the way and I know that you're uncomfortable but I also know that you're happy and I'm happy. That's nice … really nice."

"We are happy, aren't we Bobby?"

"I've never been happy before you Alex and the babies are little bonuses."

"What do you think they're going to be like?"

"I just want them to be happy. I don't want us, especially me, to be a burden on them. I want them to be independent yet know that we'll always be there for them … day or night. I want them to feel loved and know how to love. I want them to be the opposite of me."

He abruptly gets up from the table and goes outside in their backyard where he "hides" his cigarettes. He shakes one out of the pack and lights it. Alex follows him, she knows him well enough not to let him get away with that last comment. If they were only partners that would be one thing but husbands and wives don't let things like this ride.

"Alex, go back in, you shouldn't be around second hand smoke."

"You shouldn't be around first hand smoke. When are you going to quit those nasty things?"

"When the G's come. I promise. I'll be right in."

"Okay but just so you know, I'm not letting you get away with what you just said. No one has ever loved me or made me feel as loved as you do … I want them to be just like you."

He continues to smoke his cigarette and walks around his yard. He pictures a swing set and a sandbox. A dog … he always wanted a dog growing up. A barbeque pit … he would make it himself. The Eames clan coming over for birthday parties and holidays. It really was a normal life and _he_ really was happy.

He went back inside to tell Alex. The babies were moving and Alex was lying on the couch watching her stomach move in ways it shouldn't … in normal circumstances … be able to. She was laughing and smiling and talking to her "babies." Bobby was standing in the doorway watching her.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"How did _we_ get so lucky? Come and talk to the babies … they can hear you."

He walks over to the couch and sits on the floor and puts his head on her stomach. He starts to tell the babies about the case that he and Bishop are working on.

"Bobby, doesn't it bother you that the detectives that investigated this before you, didn't include that detail in their report?"

"As a matter of fact, it does bother me. You see babies, that's why mama and papa make great Partners … we think alike."

"Ah … not all the time." _As she rolls her eyes at the term "mama and papa."_

Bobby gets a little closer to "Mama" and kisses her neck and works his way up to her ear.

"What do you think papa is thinking now?"

"That _Mama_ looks like Cass Elliot."

"Oh my God Alex!"

"You wanted a normal life. This my friend, is a normal life with a wife pregnant with triplets, get used to it!"

"Does normal include sex? Cause a gotta tell ya, I caught Bishop looking at my ass today."

When Alex was pregnant with Nate and Bishop worked with both Bobby and Alex before she went on leave, she would often catch Bishop "checking" Bobby out. She always made it a point to tell him just to make him uncomfortable … he never did like redheads.

"She can have ya, I'm tired."

Before Bobby knew what hit him, Alex had him on his back and she was straddling him. It was the only way they could make love at this point in her pregnancy. He would never admit it but she was getting too heavy for him … he could barely breathe … but he could cum and he did and it was normal and that's what Robert Goren always wanted … a normal life.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I'll get back to more of the case with Bishop but needed some fluff! Thanks for reading! Appreciate your thoughts ... Judeey;)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:I do not own or claim to own L&OCI**

**CHAPTER 19**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Case Starts To Take Shape … and Bobby makes a "House" Call**

Bobby tossed and turned all night long. After being molested by his pregnant wife, his mind went right back onto the case and the woman and the baby carriage.

"Hey Eames, are you awake?"

_Oh no he didn't just call me Eames at four A.M. in our new home in our king size bed!_

"I'm awake now, GOREN."

"When you have our babies and let's just say … you see a robbery going down … are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna run for cover and protect our babies?"

"Protect our babies Robert!"

"Are you going to hide them and then draw your piece and go after the perps?"

"No, I'm with the babies … they're my priority."

"Exactly … babies are pretty special in my book. Thanks Eames."

_If I didn't love him so much I swear … _

Bobby showered and changed for work, made breakfast, read the paper and jotted down a few notes before heading out. He poked his head in on a still sleeping Alex and couldn't resist leaning in for a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving. _She must be really tired this morning … hmm? _Bobby had taken to walking to the subway every morning since buying the new home … it gave him time to think. Alex would sometimes drive in without him when he was in one of his thinking moods … now he just walked. He hadn't really noticed that he was losing weight until this morning when he had to adjust his belt … he thought about the night before and Alex and Mama Cass and only hoped that Alex wouldn't notice that he was losing as she was gaining … he thought about the woman in the baby carriage again … she wasn't always the same size either. His pace quickened … he caught a cab to work instead.

He was in the conference room where he had set up his charts and reports. The media equipment was all set up and he immediately started fast forwarding and rewinding the woman … women. Definitely not the same woman each time. _Where the hell is Bishop?_

Each time the armored car robbery went down, the woman would be there with the baby carriage. He watched each robbery one by one, over and over to see what her "tells" were … or rather … their tells.

The first robbery was at The Bank of America. The woman came around the corner with the baby carriage and looked over her shoulder. She bent over and spoke to her baby. The armored car approached and the guard stepped out, walked around the car and made eye contact with the woman. She spoke to the baby again. The guard went to point at the front of the armored car while the driver and two others got out … also making eye contact with the woman … this time when she spoke to the baby, the guards seemed to hesitate before opening up the back … as if they were waiting. That's when the robbery took place … she watched, spoke to the baby again and disappeared around the corner.

The second robbery was at The Federal Reserve Bank. Same scenario but comparing videos side by side, the woman was slightly taller and broader with different color hair.

The third was The Commerce Bank. Same thing … third different woman. The other thing he thought he noticed … the armored car personnel … they didn't seem too riled up either.

He was getting irritated that Bishop wasn't in yet until he realized that he was an hour early for work … he forgot to set the clocks back … he was distracted. She waltzed into the bullpen on time with a few ideas of her own.

"Morning Goren."

"Bishop."

"Looks like you've been at it for awhile … what have you got?"

"The woman in the baby carriage … it's actually three different woman and I think the armored car guards are in on it too. Same company … I haven't checked on the men on the job on those days yet though."

"I can follow that … that's odd about the women … what's your thinking."

"She's their lookout? I'm not sure but I'll bet my triplets there's no baby in that carriage … more like a phone or a walkie."

"We need to find a pattern … where they might hit next."

"Wally Stevens."

"Who?"

"What?"

"You said, Wally Stevens. Who's that?"

"Oh, sorry, an old friend. He has a way of figuring out patterns."

"Can you get in touch with him?"

"I don't think we have time … I think they'll hit again soon … it's the bank, which one?"

"Call your friend, what do we have to lose?"

"Well there's a problem with that. He's in jail in Pennsylvania … I'd have to make a trip down there. I don't want to leave Alex alone."

"What if I go?"

"No. Not Wally. He's … ah … special. He wouldn't even see you."

"He's your special little friend Goren?"

He shoots her a look that says "back off!" She gets the picture and does. He presents his findings to Captain Ross and makes the suggestion of "consulting" with Wally Stevens. Ross makes the suggestion that Liz, Eames sister, come to stay, and wishes him a successful trip. He leaves to go home and pack an over night bag … Wally can be unpredictable. Ross makes the arrangements for his Detective's visit to the prisoner and Bishop gathers the material that Bobby will need to take with him. Next step, telling Alex. The last time he saw Wally … Wally hooked him up with Mark Ford Brady … we all know how that turned out.

Bobby walked in on Alex dancing to The Mamas and The Papas singing "Dancing in the Streets." Bobby snuck up on her, spun her around and started jiggin with her. They were dancing and laughing and having a grand ole time until the music stopped.

"Hey, why are you home? What did you do to Bishop? Will they find her body."

Bobby chuckles. He put his hands up in front of him.

"Nothing, believe it or not … I'm behaving without you. I came home to get an overnight bag … I need to go see Wally."

"Wally Stevens? Did he request you come … because if he did … you're not going!"

"No he didn't. I need him on this case. What are you afraid of Alex, _Bobby starts walking upstairs to their bedroom, _you think he has some message from some long lost serial killer uncle of mine this time?"

_I never thought he'd be able to joke about it! Well babies, your Daddy's growing stronger everyday. You're lucky babies and I'm a lucky Mommy._

With bag in hand, he leans in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Can you call Liz and have her stay tonight? I'll be home early tomorrow morning depending on how Wally is."

"I don't need Liz."

"Babe, I would feel better knowing that Liz were here with you. Please … just call her."

Alex made the call and Bobby left for 1 PP to pick up the information needed to help Wally help them. He left on the next flight from JFK.

When he arrived at the prison, Wally was anxiously awaiting his only friend. The moment Bobby laid eyes on Wally, Mark Ford Brady entered his thoughts and the room started spinning … his mind went on rewind and played back from the second he met Brady to his mother's words, his brother's death, Declan …Joe Dutton. It started a spiral. Bobby collapsed … the EMT's were called.

His wife was notified by phone.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated. Turn back those clocks!! Thanks for reading, Judeey_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No claim to L&O CI**

**Chapter 20**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Series of Unfortunate Events … but then …**

Bobby was brought into Lock Haven Hospital and because he was brought in from the prison he was assumed to be a prisoner … in a Armani suit? He was placed in restraints. Bobby, again, a lot of assumption going around here, thought he had dealt with his Post Traumatic issues but when you've seen Wally Stevens for the first time since the introduction to your world being torn from it's axis and now being placed in restraints again … all the psychoanalysis in the world can't help. He became violent in response to his treatment … they sedated him. It was after the fact that they learned of their error by prison personnel and had some major explaining to do to his boss, the Captain of Major Case in New York.

"I want to speak to the hospital administrator NOW!"

"You _are _speaking to her."

"When I saw Detective Goren off this morning, he was wearing an Armani suit … what prisoner wears an Armani suit … Miss … Ms?"

"It's Mrs. Harley Duason, and I understand your frustration Sir, however, what's done is done and we are making steps in order to correct our mistakes."

"Mistakes? What else Mrs. Duason? This Detective is what you might call my A team, he's extremely important to my unit not to mention his very pregnant wife!"

"Well Sir, we haven't quite figured out what's wrong with him yet."

Captain Ross's anger is mounting … anytime a cop is brought into a hospital in New York, they get the royal treatment … _what kind of a sideshow are they running down there?_

With his mounting anger in his voice …

"I want you to get your best Doctors on my Detective's case. I will be on the next flight down there and if I'm not happy with your progress, The New York Cities Police Departments Lawyers will be on the flight after that. Is that understood Mrs. Dauson?"

"Perfectly, Captain."

Bobby, still under sedation and still in restraints was being seen by Cardiologist and Neurologist to determine the cause of his fainting episode. He was undergoing a battery of test. He had an Electrocardiogram hooked up to monitor the electrical activity of his heart. He had the on-going blood pressure cuff monitoring his BP. They took several vials of blood and other test would have to wait for the patient to become corporative.

When the hospital called Alex … she was in a near panic at the use of the word … restraints. Thank God Bobby insisted she called Liz to stay with her because Liz had to pry the phone out of Alex's shaking hand. Liz's next move was to call Dr. Levi Hunter, Alex's OB/GYN, to get permission to fly to Pennsylvania to be by Bobby's side. Then Captain Ross called.

Alex was crying and rocking on the couch. Liz was beside her self with worry … for her sister and her brother-in-law that the entire Eames family had grown so fond of. She was crying too when Captain Ross called.

"Goren residence, Liz speaking."

"Oh Liz, thank God you're with Alex. I'm assuming the hospital called you?"

"Yes Captain. I have a call into her Doctor to get his permission to fly down to be with Bobby."

"Let me know as soon as you here from him. I'll book the flight for her and I."

"She's not going anywhere with out me Sir."

"Okay Liz … I'll make it for three."

"Thank you Sir."

Liz started to pack some clothes … she even packed some things for Bobby … he was only suppose to be there for one night. Dr. Hunter called back and reluctantly gave Alex permission to fly … being without Bobby wasn't good for the babies either. As promised, Captain Ross handled their flight arrangements and it took a lot of convincing to keep Lewis and John Eames from stowing away. They were promised to be kept informed of all developments as they were happening … or else. That would be Liz's job.

When they arrived and led to Bobby's room, the first thing Alex saw was the restraints … she went ballistic. Tearing them away from his wrist … she was crying and yelling at the hospital staff. Ross went to her and put his arms around her to calm her.

"Eames … please, think about the babies … calm down. Liz you take his right side and I'll remove the ones on his left side."

Liz did as the Captain requested as Eames glared at the nurse.

"Why is my husband still sedated, he's been here for hours!? I want these drugs out of his system! Get the Doctor in here NOW!"

The young nurse went scurrying out of the room. Ross laid a gentle hand on Eames and motioned her to sit as he pulled up a chair next to Bobby's bed. She shook her head no and stood by her husbands side running her hand through his hair.

"Fucking Wally Stevens, I knew that was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry Eames … it was so long ago … he's so different now. I wasn't thinking."

"It's not fault Captain, I'm sure it was Bobby's idea."

Bobby stirred at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Eames?"

_Eames? _The Captain and Liz look at each other at the use of her last name … he almost never calls her that anymore … but _she_ knows when he does.

He bolts up right in the hospital bed … gets dizzy and steadies himself.

"Eames! They're all in on it … _speaking quickly and excitedly … _the mother with the baby, the armored car guys, the robbers … all of them. _He looks around, sees Ross and Liz. IV's hanging … monitors hooked up, feels groggy and then he remembers Wally. _Oh shit … I'm in the hospital, Alex honey, I'm sorry … I passed out. _He starts taking the EKG sticky pads off. _Can we go home now … I have a case to solve!?"

Ross, Liz and Alex all look at each other and then back at him.

"NO!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Detective Eames, Liz … may I have a minute with Detective Goren."

Under her breath … _It will be the last minute of his life … because when I get my minute alone with him …_

"Liz! I heard that!"

"Alex, after what he just put us through … I'm not going to finish that sentence!'

"He's my husband, if anybody has the right to dismember him, it's me!"

The two sisters smile for the first time since the ill gotten phone call.

Bobby continues taking wires and various things that he can find, off of him.

"Detective, would you please stop that. The doctors need to find out what happened to you."

"I know what happened to me."

"Oh, enlighten me … Dr. Goren."

"It was a Syncoptic Episode."

"A what?"

"Yeah, a ha, a Syncoptic episode is the medical term for fainting, a sudden, usually temporary, loss of consciousness generally caused by insufficient oxygen in the brain either through cerebral hypoxia or hypotension but possibly for other reasons. I'm sure I was hypotensive. You can see my BP readings … they're relatively low. Anyway, typical symptoms progress through dizziness, clamminess of the skin, It was really hot in there, a dimming of vision or brownout, possibly tinnitus, I did have ringing in my ears from the plane … complete loss of vision, weakness of limbs to physical collapse. These symptoms falling short of complete collapse, or a fall down, may be referred to as a syncoptic episode. So, can we go now?"

He pops out the IV … Ross winces.

"I think we should wait for the Doctor."

"I'll see my family Doctor in New York … I think I can crack this case Captain."

"I think your wife is gonna crack you in the head Goren."

Bobby smiles … all his life he just wanted someone to care about him … now, someone cares enough to, _crack him in the head, _it makes him smile.

"I'm going to sign my self out Captain … do you think you can arrange our flight back?"

As he walks out of Goren's room, he mumbles … _I'm the God Damn Captain of Major Case in New York City not a Travel Agency._

"He's all your's Eames … _Dr_. Goren is available."

That could only mean one thing … her genius husband has diagnosed himself and he's coming home … _stubborn know it all. _She went into his room but found the bathroom door shut. She called into him.

"Bobby? Do you need a hand in there?"

Nothing.

"Bobby?"

He pokes his head out. She looks pissed.

"What?"

"If our kids end up like you, I'm going to need a rubber room!"

He smiles … that seductive Bobby smile.

"Don't even!"

He looks towards the door and crooks his finger at her.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"This bathroom is huge and sanitized _… he flashes the smile again, Alex bites her lip and shuts the door to his room telling Liz that they need to have a husband and wife talk … _there's even bars to hold on to."

"Says the spider to the fly."

Liz stands guard at the door to Bobby's room. _I hope she gives it to him but good!_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Didn't want to leave you hangin and Bobby is tryin to distract Alex ... we both have our own agendas! Happy Sunday, thanks for reading. As always ... reviews appreciated. JA_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer ... The Babies are all mine and they're here!**

**Chapter 21 : wrapping this sucker up!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Flat Line? And another Goren in the Hospital**

The Resident assigned to Bobby's case and several nurse came running down the hall to enter Bobby's room. Liz is standing guard and Ross approaches with the arrangements for departure to New York.

"What's all the excitement?"

The Doctor pushes by Liz entering Bobby's room only to find an empty bed. Ross follows behind and looks for Goren and Eames.

"Liz?"

"Alex asked me to leave them alone to talk … I thought I'd hear yelling … but nothing."

"Doctor … what's the excitement about? The Doctor is examining the equipment.

"Our monitors showed that he flat lined."

Ross has just about had it with this hospital. If Goren didn't sign himself out, Ross was gonna knock him out and kidnap him and take him back to New York.

"Ah Doctor … your patient disconnected the EKG over twenty minutes ago. So, if he truly flat lined, I would say that you're a little late!"

The Resident Doctor hung his head … "We have a lot of patients today … we knew by the monitor that it was disconnected."

"Yeah, fine cover your ass … you'll be hearing from the City of New York's Attorney. Now I suggest you get his discharge papers in order … I'm taking him home."

"Yes Sir."

The Doctor and his nurses left and with the quiet that over took the room, Liz and Ross heard what was going on in the bathroom.

_My sister sure is giving it to him alright!_

"Maybe we should wait out in the hall Liz?"

"No way."

Liz goes over to the bathroom door … she is an Eames. She starts banging on it … really banging on it.

"Get your clothes on and get out here. What the hell are you, two horny teenagers for Christ sakes?"

Ross, for the second time in Bobby's room, winces.

Bobby comes out first … huge smile, hands up in self defense.

"Alex will be out in a minute … the kids are using her bladder as a trampoline."

"And you're using my sister like a tramp!"

"Liz! That's my wife you're talking about … geez. We're just happy to see each other … do you mind?"

"Bobby, we thought you were dead!"

Ross is quietly slipping out of the room, he's finding it funny that Goren has a family that argues with him but also a little to embarrassing to stay and watch … although being a fly on the wall of Robert Goren's life is fun.

"Liz, why would I be dead … I passed out … that's all! Christ, you Eames women are all alike."

"I'm gonna smash your face in!"

Bobby walks right up to Liz at his full height and sticks his chin out.

He growls … "Try it!"

"Alex comes out of the bathroom and does the two finger in the mouth whistle.

"Cool it you two! What on earth is going on out here? The babies are flipping and turning at the sounds of your voices."

"He sucks!" Liz points at Bobby

"She sucks too!" Bobby points at Liz

"What is this …"

Bobby starts to get really dizzy and looks for a chair to sit down in … it's Liz that grabs the chair and helps him.

"Thanks Liz … you know I didn't really mean that … right?"

"Yeah Bobby, I don't think you suck either."

"Bobby, should I call for a Doctor?"

"No honey, I think I just need to sit here for a minute. I want to get back to New York."

"But what if it's your …

"Heart?"

"Yes Bobby … what if … you tore that thing off of yourself. How do we know?"

"Bobby if it's your heart and you go and die on my sister and leave her to raise these three little ones alone I swear I'm gonna …"

"What Liz … smash me in the face?"

"He's a jerk Alex … why did you marry him?"

"You two should take your act on the roaaaaaaaaaaaaaad"

"Alex?"

"OOooHHH"

"HONEY!?"

"HEHEHOOHOOHEHEHOOHOO"

"Oh my GOD! Bobby! She's going into labor!"

The next sound heard was a huge THUD … Bobby passed out … again. Liz and Alex, who was in between contractions, just shook their head, this wasn't a Syncoptic episode, it was a father to be episode.

Liz ran out to find the Captain so he could locate a Labor and delivery Doctor so she could stay with Alex. The Captain went into panic mode … _not this hospital._

Liz called Doctor Hunter's office to have Alex's records faxed to the hospital … Dr. Hunter wanted to speak with the Doctor that would handle her case … the Captain hadn't found anyone yet … Dr. Hunter would make some phone calls and handle it on his end. Meanwhile, Bobby was trying to pick himself off of the floor.

"The babies Alex … are they cooked enough?"

"Cooked? OOooHHh … YES! DAMN YOU ROBERT GOREN! OOOHHH!"

Dr. Hunter did as promised and fortunately Lock Haven had one of the best Neo Natal units in the area … she was in good hands.

She was transferred up to the fourth floor labor and delivery unit with Bobby right by her side. Ross and Liz went to the family waiting room and started making phone calls. Ross phoned Bishop with Bobby's theory on the case and assigned Wheeler to help her out with it … Goren was officially on Paternity leave.

Alex was having a difficult time, natural birth was out of the question so they had to prepare her for a cesarean section … she was scared … Bobby too but he didn't let her see. Everything went very smoothly … Bobby watched everything, without fainting, and was in awe of his beautiful wife. One baby after another … all three so tiny but so perfect … five weeks premature. Haley Goren first born 4lbs 2oz. Second born Tracy Goren 4lbs 12oz. Finally John Goren 3lbs 6oz. the runt of the litter. All healthy with very healthy lungs.

The nurse laid Haley and Tracy down with Alex and handed Bobby little John Goren … he fit in the palms of Bobby's hands. Tears fell from Bobby's eyes, Alex was staring at her husband and son.

"Hey John, I'm your Daddy." He was so overwhelmed with emotion he couldn't say another word. He placed a feather light kiss on John's head and then leaned over to kiss each of his daughters and then finally Alex.

"Thank you Alex, our babies are as beautiful as their Mommy. I love you so much."

"I didn't do this alone … I love you too Bobby."

The babies were taken to the special Neo Natal Unit. They were premature and tiny … it was all a precaution, the babies scored high on their apgars and their lungs appeared to be well developed. Little John was the one to keep an eye on and they were … he was fine.

John and Erin Eames arranged to fly down the next day and Liz made hotel arrangements. Ross would stay one more day to see the babies and his detectives and then back to work. He and Liz went baby shopping while the Goren's all rested. They bought everything from soup to nuts or should I say diapers to binkies. Ross bought books for Goren to read to his babies and Liz bought cute dresses for the girls. Ross bought John a tiny baseball mitt and Liz bought the girls ballet slippers. The babies were already spoiled and they were only hours "old."

Bobby stayed close to Alex … the hospital was trying to make up for mistakes made with Bobby so, Alex was getting the royal treatment. They were making her room comfortable for Bobby and keeping two nurses on call exclusively for the Goren family … including Bobby. What they got on his EKG showed a slight abnormality so they were keeping a cautious eye on him. They would give him a report of their findings at a more opportune time. He suspected something was up because they were taking his blood pressure, too often. He was too deliriously happy to care too much about it.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day … the Goren's would sleep … until the nurse started bringing the babies to Alex one by one for their feedings. Haley would be the difficult one … she was the longest of the three, had brown curly hair and dark eyes … not brown yet … but …

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I think one more chapter will end this! Hope you liked the babies! Please review. Thanks for reading, Judeey_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time to finish up the Baby G story ... hope you all enjoyed it.**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER 22_

**Look Out New York … Here Come The Goren's**

After spending two weeks in the hospital, the triplets were ready to come home to New York. John and Erin Eames stayed in Pennsylvania with Bobby and Alex while the Doctors looked after all five Goren's. Bobby no longer having fainting spells and Alex was recovering nicely from her c-section. The babies were all cleared for travel and Captain Ross, Liz and Lewis arranged things back home. Bobby was advised by his Primary Care Doctor in New York, not to fly, so they rented a van loaded up with car seats and everything the babies would need. With Bobby behind the wheel, it would only take a few hours for them to arrive in New York and Ross cleared the way by alerting the State Troopers along his route home. In fact, they were looking for him and in those few states, gave them a police escort at high but safe speed through.

Not before too long, Bobby pulled into his driveway. As he turned to look at his family, Alex and his babies were all sleeping. A sense of relief hit him first. Then the notion that so many things could have gone wrong hit him … stupid because they were sitting in their driveway. Then like a boulder that fell from the sky … he was struck … stricken … ah … bowled over … It hit him like a ton of lead … Robert Goren had his own family, a healthy beautiful family. The big bad Detective started to cry … ah … ball his eyes out actually. Waking Alex, Haley Tracy and John … they all started crying.

"Now look what you started." Alex said through her own tears.

"Why are you crying Ally?"

"Because Robert Goren is a happy man for once in his life … these are happy tears you big jerk!"

"How do you always know what's going through my mind?" He gathers her up in a hug.

"It scares me sometimes that I can get up in that head of yours but you are my man and if the truth be told, you have been my man for the better part of the past eight years. If I don't know what you're thinking, than you don't know what you're thinking."

"Oh so that's it. Now that I'm a husband and father I don't have the ability to think on my own accord anymore."

"No husband, get used to it! Now can we go in the house and begin our wonderful Goren life?"

Bobby smiled, _A wonderful Goren life. _It sounded like an oxymoron to him but coming out of Alex's mouth, he could almost believe it. As they entered their new home and new life, they were happily surprised by what Captain Ross, Liz and Lewis had done. All three cribs were set up, groceries were bought and put away. The nurseries were well stocked with diapers, wipes, powder, onesies, booties, clothes, books … everything they were planning but circumstances got in their way of finishing. They left them a note … takeout was on the way … champagne was chilling in the frig next to dessert. Fresh flowers were on the table and a "gift certificate" for babysitting duties with no expiration date was waiting for them on the pillows of their bed with a little note from Liz to Bobby …

My Dearest Bobby

Paws off my sister for at least six more weeks or _**I will **_smash your face in!

Love Always,

Liz

Bobby was holding Haley when he read the note, tears fell out of his eyes once again. Alex shook her head … she was holding John and Tracy.

"You're such a softy."

"I never thought one Eames sister could love me let alone two. It is a wonderful Goren life."

"Bobby … you realize she threatened you … right?"

He kissed her and walked off with Haley in his arms.

"It's all part of belonging to a family Eames."

"Eames!?"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_I wanted to wrap this up before the holidays. More triplets to come! If you haven't guessed, my holiday triplet story will be called, It's a Wonderful Goren Life coming soon to a FanFic near you ... Thanksgiving through New Year ... hope you're up for that!? Let me know??????? Thanks for reading, please review ... Judeey:)_**


End file.
